To Trust
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: (Update CH. 17) Guess what? Another success. Yes peoples, this is my last chappy. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hello again. Guess what? Since my new story 'Adventures of Aragorn and Legolas' went so well, I'm giving 'To Trust' a second chance. I hope this is better than the last time I wrote this. The grammer and spelling might not be great, but I do have a wordmaster with me so hopefully my spelling will be good. If not, you guys can yell at me.   
  
Story: Legolas gets caught by some men while on patrol in Mirkwood. Now, instead of enjoying the outside, he's forced to be a slave or the men will go into his home and kill all his people. He meets up with Aragorn, another salve, and together they try get free while Legolas trys to trust his new human friend.  
  
Does that sound good? Better than what I had before? I do have some elvish words now, thanks some authors from my last story.  
  
Disclamiers: Don't own LOTR (one could wish) 


	2. Freedom

"Legolas, for the last time, you can not go out on patrol on your own," King Thranduil said. This was the hardest part of his day. Legolas was the youngest out of his four sons. Alca was the oldest, then it was Runya, Feaelen, and then Legolas. Since Legolas was the youngest, he couldn't do much on his own. This time, Legolas want to go on patrol by himself in the Mirkwood forest.  
  
"Why not adar?" Legolas said coldly. This wasn't fair. He was 200 years old. "Alca was the same age as me when he got to go on patrol by himself."  
  
"That was when we didn't have any trouble with the spiders."  
  
"It's not fair, adar. Why are you still treating me like I'm a child!" Legolas had enough of this. He was tired of being treated by his father, brothers, and all the other elves of Mirkwood. He would go on patrol by himself, permission or not.  
  
"You are 200 years old. Still a child to us. You are my youngest son, Legolas, and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Legolas then had an idea. One he knew his father would not pass up. "If you send me on patrol this time, I will stay here till you think I'm old enough to go out on my own."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"Adar, how will I know if I'm good enough if I can't go by myself!"  
  
"He as a point," a voice said.   
  
Legolas turned around and saw Alca. Of corse his brother would be here. All he did was torment Legolas about being younger and weaker.   
  
"Why don't you let him go by himself. If he survives, then he could go by himself."  
  
"Why Alca, when did you take my side?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Little brother, I want you to be the strongest elf in Mirkwood. You already out did Runya with your archy. (is that how you spell it?) I want you to out do me in fighting." He smiled at Legolas and then looked at his father. "How does that sound, adar?"  
  
"I guess I can. You may go Legolas. I want you to be back before the moon reaches it's highest peek."  
  
Legolas smiled and hugged his father. "Thank you adar. Thank you Alca." He ran out of the room, happy as a kid.   
  
"I hope I made the right choice," Thranduil said, sitting down.   
  
Alca walked up to his father and looked him in the eye. "As much as I like tormenting him, he needs to be free. Ever since mother died, you wouldn't let him do anything fun."  
  
"I promised Vanya I would watch over her sons. Legolas looks so much like her, I'm afraid he's going to get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry about him adar. He grew up with three older brothers who would fight with him everyday. If he can fight us, he can fight anything."  
  
"I hope you're right. I hope you're right." Thranduil watched as Alca walked out of the room. He still had a bad feeling, but Alca was right. Legolas needed to be free. He just hoped Legolas would be okay. 


	3. King Cleva

Hey, I got two reviews for this story. I was about to give up on it, but I won't. So, I guess here's the next chapter.  
  
"I said I wanted roast! Not ham!" King Celva yelled at his servent. He flung the the dish of food at the servent and stood up. The servent stood up, only to be knocked down by a slap to the face. "You are dismissed till further notice." The servent stood and left.   
  
The servent walked down the great halls of the palace. The palace was big and filled with riches and gold it would make a dwarf want to be a servent just to be this close to gold. The servent was a man of about twenty. Short, black, dirty hair hung down pass his chin. He wore the servent clothes which were a pair of rags sown together to make the shirt, and green leggings. He was one of the many servents to be alive. Usually King Celva would kill his servents after they served him for more than two years. This man served the king for ten years.  
  
He passed a servent and smiled. A boy of only eighteen was the only one who could stand guard of the servents quarters. King Celva wouldn't let that happen, but since this boy couldn't talk, the king let him.   
  
"Suilad," [Greetings] the man said. He saw the boy nodded his head. He was the only one who could talk elvish and only used it to those who were servents. He was raised by elves since he was little. He walked in and saw the servent cook, Madilen.   
  
"Suilad, Mr. Strider," she said with a smile. She loved the elvish language and knew some, but not all.  
  
"How have you been Madilen?"  
  
"Just fine. I hard the King yell about wanting roast. I am sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry." Strider walked to his bed and layed down. The best part of the servents was that when they were dismissed till further notice, ment you won't be seen for several days. You just stay in the quarters until called for.  
  
"Did you guys here?" a man asked, walking in. The man stood at a good six feet. His hair was also dirty and hung down to his shoulders. He was the stable servent so he would come in smelling like a barn.  
  
"What is it this time?" Madilen asked, not looking up from her pot.  
  
"King Cleva is getting ready to get a new servent. A pretty on I hear."  
  
"Where?" Strider asked. He knew of the kings love for pretty servents. You would think he ment women, but he really ment men. This king was the worst person ever in the servents eyes. They had a pretty servent man named Ronald one time. The king would only us him for his pleasure and one day, Ronald killed himself. Said he couldn't take the abuse the king was giving him.  
  
"Sorry to say this Strider, but he's looking for an elf. He hears there are pretty ones out there."  
  
"MAN?" [What?] Strider asked. He couldn't believe it. Anything but an elf. If he did anything to the elf, the elf would die right there. He also had a fear of where the elf would come from. Mirkwood.   
  
"Sorry Strider, but yes. He got me readying a horse for an elven releam (sp?) I think Mir...Mirwood?"  
  
"Mirkwood," Strider corrected.  
  
"That's it. Mirkwood. He heard of the pretty elves." He heard yelling coming closer to the quarters and then the door was pushed opened.  
  
"Mr. Strider. I hear you are good at elvish language?" King Celva asked with a smile.  
  
"That is right, my king."  
  
"Then you shall come with us. I want a pretty elf and I hear they are mean when they don't want to be forced into anything."  
  
"That is right," Strider said. "I will come, but I will not promise anything when we get there. Elves are really good at knowing when evil is near."  
  
"I will take that as a good answer. Now, get ready. We leave in two hours." King Celva walked out.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Madilen asked.   
  
"I must do what he wants. I know Mirkwood and knowing those elves, evil is not welcome." Strider got his things ready and walked out with the stable servent and was praying he could help the elves when he got there. Maybe he could get away and find his friend Legolas. He only hoped and prayed. 


	4. The attack

Legolas smiled as he walked threw the woods of his home. Even though shadows were getting stronger, he still saw green trees, just the way he remembered it. He pulled his bow onto his back, adjusted his arrows and daggers, and jumped on a tree branch. His favorite thing to do. He sat on a branch and remembered doing this same thing when he was a young elf. His three older brothers hated it when he climbed trees. He didn't blam them. After all, it was he who fell from the tree when he saw a spider. His thoughts were broken when he heard horses coming his way. Odd, no one was suppose to be in Mirkwood. He jumped up higher in the tree and waitted. He then saw a group of men walking under his tree and stopping.   
  
Five me were on horses. One was in the middle, wearing robes with gold and gems on it. A king. A man was right to his side, wearing what looked like rags. A servent. The others were just guards. Something about them he didn't like. Not one bit. Just then, they started talking.  
  
"So, Strider, see any elves?"  
  
"Sorry my lord, but no. These woods are covered with shadows. Not many elves will be around here," Strider said. He knew what he said was a lie. Actually he knew an elf was in the trees above them, but the king didn't know that. He thought the king didn't know until he felt a tip of a sward to his throat.  
  
"I think you're lieing to me," King Cleva said. "Now, is there an elf near by?" He went to hit Strider across the face, but an arrow zoomed passed his head and hit a tree next to him. He looked up and saw no one, but he knew an elf was there. "Come on out elf. I know you're there."  
  
'What are you doing in Mirkwood?' Legolas asked in elvish. He wasn't going to leave his spot in the tree until it was safe.  
  
"Strider, what did the elf say?"  
  
"He asked what we are doing in Mirkwood."  
  
"Tell him we wish to seek an elf for help."  
  
"Why would a man need help from an elf?" Legolas asked in the common toungh.  
  
"Please, come down so we can talk face to face." Celva smiled as he saw the elf land on the ground in front of him, bow raised and arrow aimed for the kill. "Now, what do we have here? A pretty elf."  
  
"I will ask you one last time. What are you doing here?"  
  
"As I said before. I'm looking for an elf. We are lost and need help getting out," Celva lied. He wanted this elf. His blond hair down to his back, very nice with the bow. Oh yes, this elf was going to be his and his only. "Now, we are in Mirkwood, are we not?" No answer. "I asked you a question elf."  
  
"I believe your servent knows the answer. Why not ask him?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You asked him what I said. Now answer my question." He was getting worried now. These men were not going to leave. He knew his brothers were near by, but would they hear him? Only one way to find out. Legolas let out a high pierce whistel and that's when it happened. He saw one of the guards pull out a bow and shot at him. He jumped out of the way, shooting the guard.  
  
"I want the elf alive," Celva said. He looked at Strider and smiled. Strider just stared.   
  
Legolas jumped up into a tree and started shooting from there. He moved as arrows were shot into his tree. Soon he was out of arrows and had to go to daggers. He jumped down and thrashed his twin daggers at a guard. He hit the guard in the arm, but he also got hit in the arm by an arrow. He pulled the arrow out and continued fighting.   
  
"Give it up elf. You can not win. Just give up," Celva said.  
  
"Never." Legolas ran towards Celva, daggers raised high and ready to kill. No one attacks Mirkwood.  
  
"Strider, you know what to do," Celva said. He turned to Strider and smiled. He handed him a dagger and looked at Legolas, who was now fighting the last guard. "Just cut him with this and he will be mine."  
  
Strider just stared, but had to do what he was told. Even if it ment killing his friend. He jumped from the horse and walked towards Legolas.  
  
"Suilad," he said, as he stopped inches from Legolas. He noticed all the guards were dead. No surprise there. Legolas was a skilled fighter, beating his brothers and almost every elf in Mirkwood.   
  
'Who are you and how do you know elvish?'  
  
'Peace. I only wish to tell you who I am. You know mw very well.'  
  
'Then tell who you are and get out of Mirkwood.' He heard some yelling and knew his brothers were close.  
  
"I guess I must do this," Celva said. He pulled out his bow and aimed his arrow at Legolas's arm.   
  
Strider watched as the arrow hit his friend in the arm. Legolas grabbed his arm and felt his legs give right there. He would've hit the ground, but Strider caught him.  
  
"Hurry Strider. Get the elf and lets go. I have plains for this one." Celva rode off, only to stop when he saw Strider lifting the near unconscious Legolas.   
  
'I am sorry, my friend. I will make sure nothing happens to you.' Strider got on his horse and looked down at his friend.   
  
Legolas was sweating from the forhead, and breathing hard. Celva must of had some kind of poison in the arrow.   
  
'Please let your brothers find this.' Strider dropped his neckless on the ground near a dead guard. He was about to reach Celva when he heard a faint whisper from his friend.  
  
'Estel.' 


	5. Sickness and hopes of getting help

First I would like to say thank you to all the people that reviewed. I only remember three people from my last chapter, so if I forgot you're name, please feel free to hit me with a stick.   
  
Thank you's:   
Alida-Fruit: You want longer? Here ya go. Really don't know if it's long.  
luv lil *bee: I'll take that as a hint.  
Shauna: Well, I need some Legolas torture in this story. Don't worry though, high and mighty will get his death.  
  
If I forgot anyone or I spelled your name wrong, please tell me. Anywho, onto our story.  
  
  
Strider looked down at the sleeping form of his friend. Does Legolas even know it's him? It's been years since they seen each other. Strider has grown to a man. He pulled his friend closer to his chest as they passed over a river, leading away from Mirkwood. Strider hoped the other elves will find the guards and his neckless.   
  
"Strider, when we get home, I want you to take the elf to the slave quarters. Get him cleaned up and fed. I will deal with him tomorrow."  
  
"Yes King Celva," Strider said. He looked down at Legoals and saw his friend was waking. He tightened his hold, not wanting Legolas to fall off the horse. 'Hold still, my nilde.' [friend in Quenya]  
  
'What happened?' Legolas asked in a whisper. He looked up at grey eyes and relized he was being held. He started to stuggle, which Strider started to worry about. If Celva knew he was awake, he would take Legoals from him.  
  
'Daro,' [Stop] he whispered.  
  
'Who are you? Man ess lin?' [What is your name?]  
  
'Strider ess lin. We are friends.' [My name is Strider]  
  
'I do not know a Strider. I only know one man and that's...'  
  
'Estel. I am Estel. Legolas it's me.'  
  
'What's going Estel? What's going on?'  
  
'You must be quiet, my nilde. If King Celva hears you, he will take you from me.'  
  
'I must go back. Night is almost upon us and I must get home.'  
  
'Sorry Legolas. You will be coming with me. I left my neckless behind, I hope your brothers find it.'  
  
'You still not have answered my question. What's going on?'  
  
'Can not say. Now sleep.' Strider pulled a cloth from his pocket and placed it over Legolas's mouth and noise. He hated to do this, but he couldn't see his friend in the kings arms. Legolas struggled to get free. 'Be calm.' He noticed Legolas stopped his struggles and went limped just as Celva looked behind him. Strider put the cloth away.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
"Nothing, my king. I was cleaning the dirt from his face. He seens to be getting a fever so he won't be able to get up for some time."  
  
"I guess I can take that answer. I want you to be careing for him. You have been with me longer and I believe you can take care of the elf. I will dismiss your work till further notice."  
  
"Thank you, King Celva." Strider smiled. This was good, yet it was true. Legolas was getting a fever. Elves never get sick, so he needed to get to his things fast.   
  
The ride to the palace was slow. They reached it by nightfall. strider got off his horse, still holding Legolas to his chest, tightly as if he were going to fly away from him in the wind. He looked up and saw black clouds rolling in. A storm. Just what he needed. He bowed to Celva and walked down to his quarters. He passed the boy and nodded.   
  
"How have you been?"  
  
The boy just smiled and nodded. The only thing he could do. Then the boy saw the elf and his eyes widened. He pointed to the elf with a confused look.  
  
"Yes, this is an elf. Now, I must go and make sure he's well." Strider walked inside and saw most of the slaves in there. The storm coming in must have made the king tell everyone to get to their rooms. He moved to his bed and laid Legoals down on the sheets. Careful not to mess with the arrow, still in his arm. His bed was big enough for the two of them, so Strider sat down on the bed.  
  
"Strider? Is that the elf?" Madilen asked. She never saw an elf. This one was pretty. His blond hair stuck to his face as sweat covered his face. Even like that he was pretty. His skin was pale and he was so skiny, she thought a belt could wrap around his waist two times.  
  
"Yes Madilen and he's sick. The arrow Celva shot at him must of had some poison in it."  
  
"I will help." She walked to her palce at the stove and started a pot of water.   
  
Strider removed his friends tunic and shirt from his body and the moment the cool air in the room touched Legolas's skin, Legolas took in a breath and shivered. Strider put a sheet over his shivering body. This was not good. Elves are not to be sick.  
  
"Boli. Will you get my knife and herbs from my cloak?"  
  
"Sure thing." Boli ran over to get the things and came back. Knife in one hand and a beg of herbs in the other.   
  
Strider took them and looked over at Madilen. "Will you throw these in the water and let them boil?" He handed her the nerbs and went right to work on his friend. 'Legolas. Nilde. Wake up.'   
  
Everyone around him listened to him speak in elvish. Two men walked up to Madilen and helped her put some water in a bowl. They brought it over to Strider and sat down on the other side of the bed.   
  
"Alright. I'm going to have to pull the arrow out and ten to one, he will wake. I want you to get ready to hold him down when I pull. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Strider." One of them went to the foot of the bed and held Legolas's ankles, while the other stayed where he was, holding Legolas's shoulders. They saw Strider nod and then pull the arrow. As if on cure, Legolas jolted up, a scream escaped his lips.  
  
"DARO!" He yelled. He tried to throw Strider off, but the hands holding his shoulders and his left arm would not give. Strider was holding his injured arm down, gently yet firm. He tried kicking, but his ankles were held down too. He couldn't handle this. 'Let me go!'   
  
'Legolas. Calm. I must take this arrow out. You are sick.'  
  
'Daro Estel. Daro.' Legoals never begged in his life, but the pain was to much to stand. He felt hot, yet he felt cold.  
  
'I know. I'm almost done.' Strider finally got the arrow out and put the cloth over the bleeding wound, handed to him from a young girl. He put presure on it and this made Legolas jump, but the men holding him did not let up.  
  
"Strider, why did he call you Estel?" Boli asked.  
  
"I will tell you later. Right now we need to bring this fever down." He placed a hand on Legoals's head and frowned. He thanked Madilen as she handed him a cloth, soaked in the herb water. He placed it on Legolas's forhead and he felt his friend relax. 'That's it. Calm down. We are going to help you.'  
  
"Thank you, Estel." Strider smiled as his friend spoke in the common tongue (sp?)   
  
"Rest Legolas. All will be explained when you are feeling better." He smiled as Legolas's eyes glazed over. He was finally pulled in to a healing sleep. Strider looked up at all the confusing faces and laughed. This was going to be a long night. "Alright everyone, sit down and I will explaine everthing to you."   
  
They sat down and listened as Strider started to talk.  
  
"It all started when I was young...."  
  
*Mirkwood*  
  
Three horses came to a stop when the elves saw the bodies of the guards. The three elves jumped off their horses and looked around. They heard their brothers call for help and knew something was wrong. Legolas tried so hard to get out of the palace and wouldn't call for help.   
  
"Something's not right," Alca said. He felt guilty all over now. He suggested Legoals to be free, but not like this.  
  
"Alca, who are these men?" Runya asked, looking a guard over. "I never saw these men before."  
  
"The question is what are they doing in Mirkwood and where Legolas is," Feaelen said. He pulled up a guard and looked down as something hit his foot. He bent over and picked up what looked like a neckless. He gasped as he remembered who owned the neckless.   
  
"Alca! Runya! Come," he said, trying hard not to look scared. It didn't work. Once his brothers saw his pale face, they knew something was wrong.  
  
"What did you find?" Alca asked.  
  
"A neckless."  
  
"So."  
  
"It belongs to Estel. Lord Elronds foster son. See." He handed the neckless over and heard his brothers gasp.   
  
"Estel was kidnapped from his home in Rivendell," Runya said. He remembered when their father read the letter. Elrond said during the night someone took Estel from his room. Knocking out the guards. Elrond woke in the morning and finding a note just saying he no long as a foster son and he would never see his son again. He even remembered Legolas sad faces when he heard the news.  
  
"We must inform adar. Maybe who ever took Legolas, had Estel with them. Estel would never let anyone hurt Legolas," Feaelen said.   
  
"Come. Adar must see this and we must send word to Lord Elrond too."   
  
The three brothers rode back to their home to bring there father the bad news. 


	6. Getting help and meeting King Celva

"Adar! Adar!" Feaelen yelled down the hall of the palace. He ran into Thranduil's room and saw his father sitting in his chair.  
  
"Feaelen, what is wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry and fear in his eyes. He stood up and took the neckless Feaelen handed him. His face went pale at the sight. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"In the woods. Where Legolas was patroling. We heard him whistle for help, but when we got there, we found thrtee dead guards and Estel's neckless."  
  
"Very well. I want you to ride to Rivendell and get Lord Elrond. He should know about this at once." Thranduil turned around and just sat back down, his head in his hands. He just lost his youngest. What kind of father was he? He looked up when Alca came in, guilt and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Adar...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for telling you to let Legolas go out. I never should have said..." he stopped when he saw his father got up and thought he was going to get slapped for something so foolish. He was shocked though when his father hugged him.  
  
"Do not feel sorry, Alca. You did not know what would happen. I didn't and your brothers didn't. Not even Legolas. I just sent Feaelen to get Lord Elrond. Maybe together we can find Legoals and Estel."  
  
"Yes adar." Alca was happy he wasn't in trouble, but he still felt guilty.   
  
"One question though. The guards we found, they were men. They wore black clothing, their hair pulled back and in a pony-tail. I never seen them before."  
  
"Send some guards to go get the bodies. We will keep them here and see if Elrond knows anything about this." Thranduil and Alca walked out of the room and saw Runya walked their way.  
  
"Adar. Did they tell you?"  
  
"Yes Runya. nothing will happen to Legolas." Thranduil looked at the neckless and a small smile was seen on his face. "Knowing Estel, he won't let nothing happen to Legolas."  
  
"Do you think Elrond will be happy to know his son is well and alive?" Alca asked.  
  
"Yes. Although, he will be sad that now Legolas was kidnapped by the same people that took Estel."   
  
"Elrond will help," Runya said. He started to laugh a little and then added. "Legolas was such a nice brother until he met Elronds three sons."  
  
"I agree with you there brother," Alca said with a smile. "Legolas never dumped water on us to wake us up."  
  
"I think those three sons are a bad influence on our little brother."   
  
The three elves started laughing. After the laughing stopped, the only thing they could do was wait. They knew Feaelen was a fast rider and could get to Rivendell in two days. Maybe less. They just hoped Legolas and Estel were alright.  
  
*Palace*  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a soft, yet hard bed. It was dark and only the lighting from the storm outside gave him light. He didn't remember anything that happened. He only remembered talking to Estel. ESTEL! He shot up only to hiss in pain as he moved his arm. He felt something touch his good arm and he looked over and stared into grey eyes.  
  
"So you are awake, Legolas. I was starting to worry."  
  
"Estel? What happened?" Legolas felt his friend push him back down on the bed. Strong arms pulled him closer.   
  
"Just rest and everything will be explained."  
  
"That's what you said before you knocked me out," Legolas said, a little mad.   
  
"Sorry about that, but I had to. I guess I might as well tell you." Strider sat up and lend against the wall. He pulled Legolas closer to him. "You are now a slave."  
  
Legolas gasped at those words. A slave? This couldn't be. Elves were not slaves. They were free. "I do not understand."  
  
"Ten years ago, someone took me from Rivendell. I could've stopped them and fought, but they said they would kill my brothers and father. I couldn't live with the guilt if that happened. I then found myself in this room. Men and women alike were walking around, going in and out of here. They told me this was were all the slaves lived. King Celva called for me and told me I was going to be his servent till he either kills me or I die. Nothing happened yet. For ten years I served him."  
  
"Why am I here? Why did he take me?"  
  
"He has this thing for pretty males and he heard that elves are pretty. He only uses them for his plesure and if he's mad, his stress."  
  
"I will not be someones slave or servent," Legolas said. His voice sounded so scared, yet he was so stubborn.  
  
"I am sorry for this, Legolas. Since Celva wants you as his servent, you shall be with me. I will try to keep you safe from him, but I don't think I can."  
  
"What's going to happen?"   
  
Strider looked down. Legolas sounded so tired now. He laid him down and covered him up more and pulled him close to his body. He laid his chin on Legolas's head and breathed in. This was not going to end well. He closed his eyes as sleep took over.  
  
The next morning, Legolas's fever broke, but his arm was still sore. The storm outside was still there, getting stronger than weaker. Strider was watching Legolas like a hawk. He knew his friends would keep Legolas safe, but he knew no one would be safe around Celva.  
  
"Strider," Legoals said. He started to call Estel Strider like everyone else and also Celva did know his elvish name.  
  
"Just stick to me Legolas. You are going to meet Celva," Stider said. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas was trembling a little. He didn't blam him. Legolas might be older than him by much, but Legolas was still a child to his eyes. "Just bow when you see him and what ever you do, do not get him mad. Please Legolas."  
  
"I will try, but I don't know if I can do this. I will not let him touch me."  
  
"I know Legolas. I will try to be there but he will always find something for me to do." He stopped in front of two big doors and knocked.  
  
"Enter!" a voice yelled.   
  
The doors opened and there stood Strider and Legolas. Celva smiled as he saw the elf. He was even prettier when he was clean. He stood up and they bowed to him, even though Legolas was frowning under his fallen hair.  
  
"Welcome, elf. Tell me, do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
Legolas looked at Strider, who nodded. "Legolas. My name is Legolas."  
  
"A very nice name. Your name shall be Legolas then. Now, come here." He pointed to a spot in front of him. He watched as Legolas took steps towards him and stop. Celva reached out and touched his injured arm.   
  
"Please King Celva," Strider said, before Legolas flinched away from the touch. "His arm still hurts. It will take some time for it to heal."  
  
"Thank you, Strider. Now, if you go and get your chores done, me and Legolas must talk." Celva smiled and touched the other arm. Strider bowed and took one last worry look at his friend and left.  
  
"King Celva..." Legolas started, but was stopped when a hand was placed over his mouth.  
  
"Do not talk unless talked to. First lesson. Second lesson is this." He placed his mouth over Legolas lips. Legolas tried to pull away, but Celva grabbed him from behind the head. Once the kiss was broken, Celva laughed. "I can do anything I want to you."   
  
Legolas just stared in fear. He wanted Strider here now. He knew if Celva did anythig to him that he didn't want, he would die. Legolas felt himself being led to the bed and pushed down on it. He closed his eyes and waitted for anything that came.  
Word to readers. I am not going into detail. A kiss here and there is all I will write. Nothing more. Besides, even I want to kill Celva and I'm writing this story. 


	7. Help from Elrond and punishment from Kin...

To all those who reviewed, thank you. To all those who read and didn't review, I guess thank you. I would like to warn those that I'm on my forth can of Mountain Dew right now so I'm in a hyper mood. So enjoy.  
  
'......' talking in elvish  
Feaelen reached the gates of Rivendell in three days. He would have made it in two, but the storm in Mirkwood delayed him. He stopped his horse as an elf guard walked up to him, his bow in hand.  
  
'Man ess lin?' [What is your name?]  
  
'Feaelen ess nin. I come to talk to Lord Elrond about his missing son Estel. My brother was kidnapped three says ago.' [My name is Feaelen.]  
  
'Aphado nin,' [Follow me] The guard turned around and started walking towards the palace. Feaelen got off his horse and let another elf take his horse. He followed the guard and stopped when the guard stopped.  
  
"Feaelen. Are you from Mirkwood?" the guard asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait here." The guard knocked on the door to a room and opened it and closed. Feaelen heard voices and then the door opened once more. "Please, Lord Elrond is waiting."  
  
"Thank you." Feaelen walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around and noticed books, tables, chairs, and papers. Elronds study. He looked up and saw Elrond sitting at his desk, book laying open. To his right stood Elladan and to his left was Elrohir. The twins looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Suilad, Prince Feaelen," [Greetings] Elrond said with a smile. It's been ages since he last seen the princes of Mirkwood.   
  
"Suilad, Lord Elrond. Lords Elladan and Elrohir. Thank you for seeing me."  
  
"It's alright. Now, my guard said you wish to speek to me about Estel?" Elrond motioned for him to sit and Feaelen did so. "Did you not get my letter?"  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond. I acually come with ill news. Legolas was kidnapped three, four days ago. We think the people who took Estel, took Legolas."  
  
"That is ill news," Elladan said. "What makes you think the same people took him?"  
  
"We found this by a dead guard." Feaelen took out a neckless from his cloak pocket. He held it up and handed it to Elrond, who just took it and stared.  
  
"Estel always leaves this neckless behind to let us know where he's been," Elrohir said. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Adar let Legolas go out patroling by himself. Since we were near, it wasn't a big deal. My brothers and I heard a whistel and knew Legolas needed help. He would never whistel unless he knows he's in more danger than he thinks. We arrived to late. Three dead guards laid on the ground. I found Estels neckless. I remembered the letter you sent us and I think the same people took my brother."  
  
"At lest Estel is with him," Elrond said, handing the neckless to Elladan. "Estel will not let nothing happen to Legolas and Legolas is to stubborn to let Estel help him. Now, I'm sure you are tired from your two day travel, so I will have a room for you."  
  
"It took me three days. There are storms in Mirkwood right now."  
  
"That's strange. It doesn't storm often in Mirkwood," Elladan said. He rememeber watching Legolas one day when it stormed in Rivendell. Legolas was so scared of the storm, since Mirkwood gets storms once every year and they only last for an hour. "When did it start?"  
  
"Four days ago I think."  
  
"Well, you will not get far then. Please, rest and eat here. Tomorrow, we will ride to Mirkwood and talk to King Thranduil."  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
"Nothing to thank me for." Elrond stood up and watched his sons show Feaelen his room. Once he was alone, he stared out the window. He was worried about Estel, and now Legolas. Legolas was like a forth son to him. As were all his brothers. It had to be hard for King Thranduil for loseing his youngest. Since his wife died, he's been protective of Legolas as were his brothers. He just hoped that if Estel was with him, he would keep Legolas safe.  
  
*Celva*  
  
Legolas limped out of Celva's room and down the hall. He had two buckets in his hands and walked towards the door leading outside. All while he walked he remembered what Celva did.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Now my pet. Time for you to know the rules. One is only speek when spoken to. Two: I can do anything I want to you. Three: you will answer me when question, never question me. Four: tell anyone what I do and I'll kill one slave everyday. Understand?"  
  
"Yes King Celva," Legolas whispered. He laid on the bed, Celva straddling his waist. His body was shaking. This was his first time being kidnapped and he wished Strider to be here.  
  
"Good." Celva kised him once more and as a reaction, Legolas pulled away. Celva's eyes looked in anger and he grabbed Legolas by the chin, making the elf look at him. "What did I say?"  
  
"Sorry, King Celva. I'm not use to ha...." Legolas was silenced by a slap to the face. His head flew to the left and stayed there.   
  
"That is no excuse." He got off Leoglas and walked to his drawer. "A shame I have to punish you." He opened the drawer and pulled some things out, Legolas couldn't see, and closed the drawer. He walked over to the bed and smiled. "Although, punishing you will be most enjoyable."   
  
He grabbed Legolas by the waist and turned him over on his back. He pulled his wrists behind his back and Legolas felt something wrap around his wrists. Then his ankles were bound together. He felt his shirt being ripped and thrown to the side. Legolas had a bad idea about this. Rules or no rules, he had a pride to protect. He started to stuggle against his bounds, even though Celva was tell him to stop.  
  
"Crazy elf. If I would have known you would give me trouble, I would've had chains ready for you." Celva put a blindfold on the struggling elf and smiled. He pulled his belt off and stood over the elf. He raised his belt and let it go on Legolas's back.  
  
"Ah!"   
  
"Quiet while being punished." Celva brought the belt down once more, in the same spot. He smiled as Legolas jolted up at the impact.   
  
Legolas hissed threw his clenched teeth. He wasn't going yell or scream. That's what Celva wanted and that's what he wasn't going to get. His hands clenched into fists as each lash hit his back. He felt blood flow down his sides, staining the white sheets. He lost count after twenty. His back pained now and couldn't help but let out a low moan.  
  
"Was that a beg to stop?" Celva asked in his ear. "To bad. I'm still mad." He put the belt down on the ground and ran his hands over Legolas's wounded back, making Legolas hiss. "Even when your back is sore and bloody, it's still soft. I always thought elves were pretty. You are the pretties I've seen." He grabbed Legolas's hair and rised it up a little. "This will have to go." He reached behind his back and pulled out his dagger from his pocket and brought it to the blond hair. He cut the hait until it was up to Legolas's shoulders.  
  
Legolas was fighting back tears. This was to much for him now. As long as he didn't cut the tip of his ears, he was going to be okay. He hoped. His back pained him and he winced as Celva rolled him over on his sore back. The rest of his shirt was removed from his body. He felt hands on his chest and he wished he didn't have the blindfold on.  
  
"Now, time for more fun." Celva lit a candle while holding his dagger. He brought the candle closer and put the tip of the dagger on the flame. "When I was a bad boy, my father would beat me till I screamed out. Till that day, I never do. You, my pet, have been a bad elf, one that is never punished by your skin. No bruises, only small cuts, probably from getting glazed by an arrow. You must be the baby of the family."  
  
"You do not know anything about me or my family!' Legolas spat out. Behind his blindfold, his eyes flashed with anger. He heard Celva laughed and hated the sound of it. Whenever an enemy laughs like that, it usually means trouble.  
  
"Now, now. No hard feelings." Celva took the tip of the dagger from the flame as it glowed red. He put the tip an inch from Legolas's chest. He watched as Legolas took a deep breath. He felt the heat but didn't know where it was coming from. When he saw the chest rise up, he put the dagger on Legolas's chest. He laughed as Legolas gasp as the hot metel touched his bare skin. He held the tip there for a minute and pulled it away. He was satisfied when he saw a small burn mark.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I would have to slap you for breaking another rule. Since I'm having to much fun, I'll answer any question you throw at me." He put the tip in the flame once more. "I don't know if you know this, but I fancy young men. I love to hear them scream. Their beauty is like the sun as it sets and rises. A hobby I have. Good, is it not?"  
  
"No. What right do you have to do this to any human."  
  
"I have every right. I'm king around here and if I say I want a pretty boy. I will get what I want."  
  
"You can't get what you want. What you'll get is a....." he stopped when he felt the hot metel on his chest. This time, Celva was cutting his chest. He felt blood flow from the wound and winced as the hot metel made contact with his skin.  
  
"This is taking so long, don't you think?" Celva got up from the bed and walked to his bathroom. He filled a bowl up with steaming hot water and walked back to the bed. He sat down and looked at the bound elf, covered in blood, and burns. He pored some hot water on the cuts he made. Legolas jumped as the hot water made contact with his wound. "Enjoying yourself?" He put the bowl on the table and turned Legolas on his stomach once more. He picked the bowl up and just dumped the water on the bloody back.  
  
"DARO!" Legolas screamed. He felt tears running down his cheek. This was to much. His arms hurt from being tied and there were wounds on his arm when the belt hit him.   
  
"I think I'm done with you fo now." Celva untied Legolas and took some covers and cleaned his back and chest. He took the blindfold off and saw Legolas's angered eyes. "You will not tell anyone about this. You do and I'll start killing slaves off one by one. Starting with Strider." He smiled when Legolas's eyes went wide at that remark. "I've watched you two. You seem friends with him, so you breath a word of this to him or anyone else, I will kill him right on front of you. You understand me?"  
  
Legolas was silent. He couldn't see his friend get hurt because of him. He did the only thing he could think of. "Yes, King Celva. I will not tell anyone." His head dropped down so Celva couldn't see his tears.   
  
"Very good. Now, here's a nice clean shirt. Take those buckets by the door and get some water from outside. Then you may go to your quarters." Celva stood up and left the room.   
  
Legolas got up, carefully not to hurt himself. He put on the shirt Celva left and grabbed the buckets. He walked out the door and headed outside.  
  
/End flashback/  
  
Legolas stared up at the dark sky. Water hit his face and he just put a hand to his face and wiped it away. He was thinking of his father. His brothers, friends. Everyone. Would he see them again? How long will he have to stand this torture before he breaks and kills himself? Will Celva kill Strider like he promised? All these questions filled his mind that he didn't notice a hole in the ground. His ankle twisted and he fell down. His head made contact with a rock and then his whole world went back.  
Well? long enough? Please review. *Hands out Mountain Dew to anyone that reviews.* 


	8. A bump on the head, twisted ankle, welts...

Well, looks like I got some people hateing King Celva already. I would like to tell you all that it killed me to have him cut Legolas hair. (Not really) I would like to say that Celva is an elvish name. He's not an elf, but I had to give him Celva. In elvish, it means "animal" Although, some reviews gave me some choice words.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Adrienne- Legolas will get his chance to kill King Celva. Not yet though.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Twisting your ankle does hurt, I agree. Even when you have marching band. So, we all know what Legolas feels right now.  
  
Shauna- *Puts hands on your shoulders* calm yourself. If you kill Celva now, there won't be no more Legolas torture. It killed me to cut his hair, but I thought, what better way to torture a pretty elf than cut his pretty hair? *ducks as flying objects are thrown at her.*  
  
Alide-Fruit- Drinking Mountain Dew and reading a good angst story really gets you in the mood doesn't it? *Hands you another one.* Drink up buddy, I have lots more to go around.   
  
Earendilstar- Can't keep a Mountain Dew drinker waiting. *Sits down with you and drinks M.D* Oh, I'm suppose to type the story now. *Hands you another M.D* Enjoy.  
  
Seems I'm getting people into Mountain Dew. As you all know, I'm in love with Mountain Dew. So sue me if the story is confusing. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read.  
**********************************  
  
Pain. That was the first thing he felt was pain. Pain in his back, arms, ankle, head, all over. He was laying on something soft and something smelled like harbs being brewed. He opened his eyes slowly and found the room spinning. He closed them and opened them once more. The room stopped spinning and now everything was blurry. What happened? He didn't remember much.  
  
"Legolas. Legolas, speek to me," a voice said. It sounded worry and yet, sounded gental.  
"E...Strider?"  
  
"Good. You know me." Strider smiled as Legolas gave him a dirty look. His smile faded when Legolas moaned in pain as he moved his right ankle. "Take it easy. You are in no condition to move around."  
  
Legolas felt something cold on his ankle and he gasped as it made contact. He tried to move his leg away, but pain shot threw his leg. He gave up and lifted his head to see what was going on. He saw a man holding an ice pack against his ankle. To his right was Strider and to his left a wall. Nothing much there.   
  
"Do you know where you are?" Strider asked.  
  
"The salve quarters," Legolas said.   
  
"Good. At lest you don't have a concussion." He held a glass of water to his friends lips and smiled as he drank the water. "How do you fair?"  
  
"As soon as I can feel my body, I'll tell you," Legolas joked. "What happened?"  
  
"I found you outside in the rain. You twisted your right ankle, you have a bump on your head, you're back is full of welts and burn marks, your chest as burn marks and cuts, and why in Middle-Earth is your hair short?" Strider took a breath and looked at his friend.   
  
"I can not tell you," Legolas said, looking away. Tears swelled in his eyes as he remembered Celva's warning. "Why are all the servents here?"  
  
"Five servents escaped just not to long ago. Celva told us to report to our quarters until the servents are found." He looked up as Madilen handed him a bowl. "Now, I'm going to have to clean your cuts, so this might hurt a little." He pulled the covers down from Legolas's chest and opened the shirt he wore. The cuts were healing, but there would be small scars. The burn marks around the cuts left red marks, tender to the touch.  
  
"My chest don't hurt as much as my back," Legolas said.   
  
"I know. I just want to make sure the cuts are healing right. " He touched the cuts and Legolas hissed. "Does that hurt?"  
  
"The burns do." He felt something cold on his chest and realized Strider was putting cream on his burns.   
  
"That should do. Now, I need to see your back." Took the covers off of his friend and looked at the servent at the foot of the bed. "I need to move him so you're going to have to help. He needs to keep his ankle still."  
  
"Why don't we put something on his ankle to keep it straight?"  
  
"Do we have anything?"  
  
"I still have two pieces of wood near my bed. We could use that."  
  
"Good. Go get it and we'll tie to his leg." Strider looked down at Legolas and frowned. His friend seemed so sad, confused, anger, and more emotions. 'Legolas? What's wrong?'  
  
'I don't like being weak, Estel. I don't like this pain I feel, I don't know what to do, and I don't like being treated like a little kid!' There, he said it and it felt good. He felt a little guilty though. His friend and new friends are helping him and he's acting like a little elf kid. 'I'm sorry Strider.'  
  
"Don't be. I know how stubborn you are, and you have every right to be mad. Just, drop your pride and let us help. Okay?"  
  
"I guess I can. Don't promise though." Legolas winced as Striders friend put two boards against his ankle. They were big so it went up to his knee. He then felt them press against his leg as rope was tied around his leg, holding the wood in place.  
  
"Don't know it will help, but he should be able to keep his ankle straight."  
  
"Thanks. Now, for the fun part." Strider put his hands on Legolas side and looked him in the face. "This will hurt a lot."  
  
"It hurts now, why not make it worst." Legolas winced as he felt his body being lifted up.   
  
"I'm going to do this slowly. I'll put you on your side and then on your stomach."  
  
"Go ahead." Legolas could do nothing but let Strider do what he wants. He was rolled on his side and he waited for the pain to lessen. When it lessened he nodded his head for his friend to continue. He was finally on his stomach. He felt air on his sore back and it stung. His ankle was throbbing but ice was placed on it.  
  
"My gods Legolas, what in Middle-Earth happened!" Strider was asking a question, he was demanding an answer. One that Legolas couldn't tell. "Your back is all red, burned, your cuts look infected. Who did this to you?"  
  
"I can not say." He told the truth. He would not tell his friend Celva beat him with his belt and then poured hot, boiling water on his back to add to the pain. He felt Striders hands on his back and held back a cry. The pain was now getting to much to handle.  
  
"We'll talk later then. Madilen, get me some rags, and more herb water." He looked at Legolas and frowned. He hated to see his friend in so much pain and this will add to it. He thanked Madilen and sat down on the bed. "Legolas. I'm sorry to do this, but I need to put this in your mouth." He stopped Legolas before he could talk. "Listen. This is going to hurt bad." Before Legolas could yell at him, he stuffed the rag in his friends mouth.  
  
"Strider, you need help?" Madilen asked.  
  
"Yes. You can make us some food. Joko, Rifo. Will you hold his arms down? Dogoto, just keep that ice pack on his ankle. This will be hard to do when he's moving around." He watched as his friends moved his to Legolas's arms. Legolas tried to yell at them but his gag didn't let him. So started to squirming instead, even though his ankle was screaming at him.  
  
"Legolas, if you do not hold still, I will tie you do down," Strider said. "I know you hate this, I know you hate me, but you need to let us help." His only answer was Legolas calming down. Hafe of it was Strider's hand on his neck, hitting a spot that will knock his friend out. He let go of Legolas's neck and pulled a rag out of the water and started to wipe at the welts. Under his hand, Legolas was squirming and screaming threw his gag.   
  
"It's alright, Legolas. Calm down," Rifo said. He held Legolas's hand and felt Legolas grip harden as Strider removed the bloody rag and replaced it with a new one. "It hurts, we know. Just try to relax."  
  
"Thank you Rifo," Strider said. He took some cream and spread it on hafe his back. Legolas jumped at the coldness on his back. Strider took another rag and started to clean the rest of his back, helping his hold Legolas down as he struggled to get away.   
  
Dogoto had a hard time too. He held Legolas's ankles down, but he couldn't push presure on the right and with Legolas moving around, this ankle will not heal. Dogoto removed the ice and asked Madilen to get him some more. He looked at his ankle and winced as a large black and blue bruise. He knew Legolas would not be able to walk for awhile. He started to rub the ankle and felt Legolas try to move his leg.  
  
"How's is ankle?" Joko asked.  
  
"Bad. He won't be able to walk on it for awhile." Dogoto put tge ice pack back on and felt Legolas relax. "Almost done?"  
  
"Almost. Madilen, get me some bandages." He finished putting cream on the last part of Legolas's back and looked at his friend. "You okay?"  
  
Legolas just nodded his head a little. He did feel better and he couldn't wait to yell at Strider. He felt hands lift him up a little and white bandages were being wrapped around his chest and back. He knwe they were done. Good. He tried to roll over on his back, but he was just to weak to do anything.   
  
Strider removed the rag from his mouth and looked at his face. Tears were coming down his cheek, but they were slowly going away. He felt a pain of guilt run threw his heart. He really didn't want to do that to his friend, but he knew how stubborn his elf friend can be. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yes. I do feel better." He felt Joko and Rifo turn him over gently on his back and smiled. Strider handed Dogoto some bandages and Dogoto went to wrapping the twisted ankle.   
  
"Drink this," Strider said. He lifted Legolas's head and watched him drink the water. He handed the glass to Joko and ran his fingures threw his friends short hair. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"Like I said before, I cannot tell." Legolas turned his head a little and then felt sleepy. Of corse. Strider was always good at slipping sleeping drugs in his drinks. He turned back to face Strider with sleepy eyes. "I will get you back one of these days."  
  
"Just shut up and sleep already," Strider laughed. He watched as his friends eyes glazed over and sleep finally took it's toll.  
**************************************  
  
Any better? All Legolas. Maybe I'll wait another year before I post up the next chapter. What do you all think? *Grabs her 24 pack of Mountain Dew and drives away before anyone can stop her.* 


	9. Orc attack

Elrond walked up tp Feaelen's room and knocked. It was time for them to leave and he knew Feaelen wanted to go now. He waited and got answer.  
  
"Come in!" Feaelen yelled behind the door.  
  
Elrond opened the door and saw Feaelen packed and already getting his daggers and bow. Elrond smiled and watched as the blond elf looked at him. "I see your ready."  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond. I do not mean to be rude, but I would like to go home and help," Feaelen said.   
  
"I'm sure you can help. Legolas and Estel will be alright." Elrond moved from the doorway and followed Feaelen outside. The twins were waiting by the horses, their bows and daggers at their side. Elrond got on his horse and watched as Feaelen and his son did the same.  
  
"Ready to go?" Elladan asked with a laugh. He rode up to his brother and slaped him on the back and taking off. Behind him, he heard his brother yelling at him.   
  
"Please tell me you and our brothers don't act like this," Elrond asked Feaelen. They rode behind the twins, knowing to let them have their fun.  
  
"Well, if you don't count beating up on Legolas and fighting with Runya, we act normal," Feaelen said with a smile.   
  
"Your father and I are in a lot of trouble then. How is your father? Last time I saw him was when we left Legolas with my sons."  
  
"He's doing fine. Was doing fine. Last time I saw him before I left, he said something abourt Estel being a bad influence on Legolas."  
  
"How so?"   
  
"Legolas now dumps water on us to wake us up. He's never done that before. He even faced Alca's wrath a couple of times."  
  
"It seems Estels fun and games passed on to young Legolas."   
  
The two elves rode on for what seemed like hours. They talked along the way, so it eased the time. Since Feaelen was a fast rider, the reached the end of Rivendell by nightfall. When they got to the river, it was to dark to see so they set up camp. Elladan and Elrohir were getting the fire started while Feaelen went out to hunt.   
  
"Adar, what's taking Feaelen so long?" Elrohir asked. "He's the fastest at riding horses, but he's slow when it comes to hunting."  
  
"Stop complaining," Elladan said. He sat down on a rock and looked at his brother. "It's dark out. It will take him longer. Besides, when you hunt, we have to go looking for you."  
  
"Why you little...." Elrohir was stopped when he heard a horrible scream. Not one of an elf, but one of an Orc. Elrohir stood up and grabbed his bow and raced in the direction Feaelen was in. Orcs out at night is not good. He ran threw trees, keeping his eyes opened.  
  
"Elladan, go get your brother and Feaelen. We will not be separtated," Elrond said.   
  
"Be right back." Elladan ran in the direction his brother went, bow in hand and was hoping his brother wasn't in trouble. He hoped to soon. As he reached a clearing he saw Orcs standing in a circle, scream at something on the ground. He was about to release an arrow, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around, ready to punch his attack in the face, but stopped when he saw Elrohir.  
  
"They got Feaelen. I can't get closer to help without getting caught."  
  
"We need to do something. We can't leave him there," Elladan said. He looked up as an Orc fell to the ground, his stomach bleeding. He saw Feaelen just laying there, a bloody dagger in his hand, ready for another attack. He knew this was the time to act or wait again. Elladan aimed and released his arrow, hitting an Orc in the head.  
  
The Orcs looked up, trying to find who shot the arrow. They left three Orcs to watch over Feaelen, while the other five looked around. They walked up to the trees where the twins were and screamed. They jumped at the trees and that was when the twins jumped back.  
  
"Looks like we fight," Elrohir said. He pulled out his dagger and sliced his way threw, leaving open spaces for Elladan. He killed three Orcs, but stopped when the rest went back to Feaelen. By now, the twins were in the clearing, looking at Feaelen and then the Orcs.  
  
"Elves," one hissed. "We must kill."  
  
"Sorry, I don't like that idea," Elrohir said. He watched as Elladan aimed his bow, but he stopped his brother as an Orc grabbed Feaelen and held him in front of him.  
  
"Go ahead, elves," he hissed with laughter. "You'll only kill this one."   
  
Elladna looked at Elrohir the two just stared at each other. They knew if Elladan shot his arrow, Feaelen would get hurt. On the other hand, if they didn't do anything, Feaelen would still get hurt. That's when it happened. The Orc who held Feaelen yelled in pain and, releaseing the elf. Feaelen ran towards Elladan and Elrohir, only to collapse.  
  
Elrohir reached out and grabbed Feaelen before his friend hit the ground. He laid Feaelen on the ground and knelt by his side. He saw a nasty gash on his arm and it looked like his ankle was broken. He looked up in time to see the Orcs closeing in on them.  
  
"Why not shot them now?" Elrohir asked. "Feaelen's safe for now."  
  
"Thanks for the tip," Elladan said. Before his arrow hit is target, another arrow shot out from the trees. Then another. Elladan didn't waist any time and shot at the Orcs. Soon they were all dead on the ground. Elladan looked up and saw his father walking from the trees.  
  
"It seems I can't trust you to bring your brother and Feaelen back to me safely," Elrond said with a smile. He walked up and knelt next to Feaelen. The elf was awake, but in pain. Elrond looked at Feaelen's arm. "Only a gash. Nothing to fear."  
  
"His ankle looks though," Elrohir said. He laid his hand on the injured ankle and Feaelen gasp in pain, trying to hold in a scream. "Okay, it is bad."  
  
"Lets get back to camp and I'll look him over." Elrond stood up and watched as Elrohir picked Feaelen up, carefully. They walked back to camp and Elrohir laid Feaelen on his blanket. He moved so his father could get a better look.   
  
"Do you think it's safe to be here?" Elrohir asked, taking a cloth from his bag and dipped it into the water.  
  
"The Orcs will not bother us again." Elrond took the soaked cloth and laid it on Feaelen's ankle. He kept it on there and moved the ankle around. He heard Feaelen cry out a little, but not much. "Well, it is broken. One bone seems to be out of place."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear," Feaelen said.   
  
"Do not worry," Elladan said. "Adar is good at putting bones back in place. Although, you might not have a foot left."   
  
"Elladan," Elrond said, glaring at his son. "Make yourself useful and help me hold his ankle. I need to put the bone in place."  
  
"I guess I can help. Feaelen, don't blam me if we have to cut your foot off." Elladan knelt next to his father and gently grabbed the top the of the ankle. He felt Feaelen tence at his touch and looked up.   
  
Elrohir saw his brothers look and sat down at Feaelen's side. He remembered Elladan and Estel throwing him off a tree and he broke his ankle. It was painful when Elrond put it back in place. He laid his hand on Feaelens and smiled.  
  
"Do not worry. Your foot will feel numb for some time."   
  
"Thanks." Feaelen closed his eyes as Elrond put his hand on his ankle. He bit back a scream as he felt his ankle pop back into place. His head fell back against the ground and sweat covered his forhead. He went to wipe it away, but Elrohir beat him to it.  
  
"Just rest. You won't be able to walk on it for some time," Elrohir said. He watched as Feaelen's eyes glazed over and fell asleep. He looked at his father and saw him wrapping Feaelen's foot.  
  
"I think we all need to rest," Elrond said, standing up. "We will leave in the morning." He put a blanket over Feaelen and went to his own blanket and laid down. "I want you both to be asleep too."  
  
"We will adar," they said. They looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"You watch first," Elladan said before Elrohir could argue. He laid down on his blanket and smiled. "Wake me in three hours."  
  
"I'll wake you alright. Just you wait," Elrohir said under his breath. (Is there an 'e' after that?) He sat down on a rock and looked up at the stars. What a day and he knew it would get more interesting as the days go by.  
Reviewers (Is that a word?)  
  
Alida-Fruit: Legolas will need all the hugs he can get. A guilt trip will come up but you know Legolas will say it's not his fault. Stubborn elf.  
  
Earendilstar: Glad you're enjoying the story and the Mountain Dew.  
  
reader: Thank you for pointing out my spelling errors and the ages. I think I'll keep Legolas at 200 I guess, but for reference I will keep the age difference in mine. I read threw the story and saw the spelling errors and I did use a spell checker on this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks.  
  
Shauna: I acually could wait another year, by that time, you'll run out of books. Hahaha. Can't free them yet. I still have more torture in mine and also Strider torture. Hehehe. *Ducks behind Legoas as more books fly*  
  
lothlorien leaf: Ah, the misspell words. Thank you for catching it. I'm always so hyper when I type I forget I have a spell checker. Don't worry, you and every other reviewer will get a chance to kill King Celva. If Thranduil and his sons don't kill him.  
  
Adrienne: Always open to suggestions. A guilt trip for Strider might be good enough.   
I am sorry, so sorry that Legolas was not in this chapter. I'm still working on more torture for him and I needed to have Elrond and the others in the story. It just can't be all Legolas (actually it can, but we'll keep that our secret.) I promise the next chapter will have Legolas in it. I think. 


	10. Nightmares and reaching Mirkwood

I'm sure you all are tired of reading my spelling and probably grammer errors. I really don't mean to do that. Anyone who finds them and tells me, thank you so much and I promise on a full box of 24 pack Mountain Dew I will try and catch my errors this time. Anywho, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes as someone grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He looked up and saw Celva standing over him, a smile on his face. Legolas tried to move back, but Celva had a tight grip on his shoulders. He pushed him back down and laid on top of him. Legolas kicked and punched at Celva, but the king would not let his grip go.  
  
"You belong to me, Legolas. You are mine, body and soul." Celva laughed and punched Legoals in the face. Blood dripped from his mouth and small amount of blood got on the sheets. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, I will be watching you. You will not get away from me. You and your friend Strider, or should I say Estel, will never escape from me. You two will be my slaves forever and ever." Celva kissed Legolas hard on the lips, while his hands left his shoulders and traveled down his chest and reached his torso.  
  
Legolas couldn't take it much more. Slave or not, he would not let this monster take his pride. He struggled against Celva. Pushing Celva away from his nude body. This would kill him. He would die from being forced into something he wished never to happen. "NO! LET ME GO! STOP!" he screamed.   
  
"Legolas, wake up. Wake up Legolas!" Strider shook his friends shoulders to wake him up. It was night outside, the storm still blew strong and it kept getting worst. He was in a deep sleep, laying on Legolas's good side, and then something kept hitting his shoulders, and he knew he would have bruises on his legs from the kicking he received. He sat up and saw Legolas toss and turn in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare. Sweat ran down his face. He had to grab Legolas's shoulders to hold him still so he wouldn't injure his back and ankle.   
  
"No. Stop Celva. Please, don't do this!" he whimpered.   
  
Strider just looked at his friend with wide eyes. Celva? What did Celva have to do with...He gasped out as if someone hit him over the head. Legolas was fine until he was left alone with Celva. He had a few names he would like to call Celva, but he had other problems. Waking Legolas. He gently put his hand on Legolas's hot face and whispered to him. 'Calm down, my friend. Celva will not hurt you while I'm here. Wake up now.' He felt Legolas relax and his eyes focused on him.  
  
"Strider?" He shot up, but was held back by Striders hand. He looked around, only lightning from outside gave him the only light. They were still in the servent quarters. He then remembered his nightmare and turned his head away from Strider.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he did this to you?" Strider asked. He thought he should feel hurt because his long time friend didn't tell him what happened. Instead, he felt guilty. He was suppose to protect his friend. He promised Legolas he wouldn't let King Celva hurt him and looked what happened. He was beaten, and probably worst.   
  
Legolas saw the guilt in his friends eyes and looked down. He knew this was going to happen. He knew Strider meet to protect him, knowing what would kill an elf and knowing elves needed open air, trees, and the sky. He put his hand on Striders and looked at his friend. "It is not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is. I promised you...."  
  
"You are keeping your promise," Legolas interrupted. "You might not have saved me from that monster, but you are still keeping your promise."  
  
"I just don't want you to die on me here. This is not a place for an elf to die." He laid back down on the bed and pulled Legolas with him, being careful not to hurt him. "Your brothers and father will kill me when we get out of here."  
  
"Then I shall promise you nothing will happen to you when we see our family." Legolas laid his head on Striders shoulders. "Did they ever find the servents?"  
  
"No. We are to stay here till they do. I don't mind. That way, I can keep an eye on you and you can heal." Strider lifted Legolas's chin. "Now, I heard you yell in your sleep. How far did he get?"  
  
"He didn't do nothing. I tried to get away from the kiss and that made him mad. All he did was beat me. Nothing happened, I swear."  
  
"Please, tell me. I do not want to lose you." Strider looked up and saw Madilen standing by the bed. She had a cup of water and handed it to Strider.  
  
"I thought he might be thirsty when he wakes."  
  
"Thank you Madilen. Go back to bed now," Strider said. He let Legolas drink the water and put the cup on the floor. He saw Legolas fall back asleep, so he just laid there, thinking. Will his father and King Thranduil save them in time? How long can he stand seeing Celva abuse his friend? All these questions raced threw his head, he dozed off, still thinking.  
  
*Mirkwood*  
  
Runya was standing on the tree branch, his spot while on patrol. He didn't mind the storm. To him, it was calming and that's what he needed. What everyone needed. Alca was helping their father look through maps of Mirkwood, trying to find any possible place Legolas might have been. He looked down as he heard horses riding towards him. He aimed his arrow, waiting for the intruder or intruders to get in his eye sight. He lowered his bow when he saw Elrond. He jumped down to greet the elvin lord.  
  
"Lord Elrond, welcome to Mirkwood," Runya said with a slight bow. He looked behind him and saw the twins and then, his brother. He gasped at the look of his brother. Dirt could be seen in his blond hair, and his right ankle was wrapped. Rain made his hair stick to his face. The twins and Elrond didn't look good either. He jumped up into the tree and found another elf.   
  
"Where did your brother go?" Elladan asked. Elrond didn't like the idea of Feaelen riding on his own, so he made Feaelen ride with Elladan and Elrohir tired his horse to his.   
  
"There are more elves on patrol this time. They do not want to take any chances this time." Feaelen watched the tree his brother disappeared into and heard talking. He smiled as his brother jumped back down on the ground, landing right next to Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir jumped when he saw the blond elf land. This was the only thing he hated about Mirkwood elves. They were so quiet. "Glad you could join us."  
  
"Please, we must hurry. You all look like you ran into Orcs."  
  
"That's just what happened," Feaelen said. He saw his brother climb on his horse. "How are adar and Alca?"  
  
"Other than frustrated, they are fine." He rode the horse in front of Elrond and stopped. "I thank you for looking out for my brother. I don't know what adar would do if he heard Feaelen was gone as well."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Now, might I suggest we get out of the rain and into a nice warm place?"  
  
"Of corse." Runya smiled and rode ahead, hearing the hoofs of the other horses following him. He stopped at the stables and got off, handing the horse to the stable boy. "Take Lord Elrond and his sons horses as well." He walked over to Elladan and helped Feaelen down.   
  
"Adar is going to kill you, you know that?" Runya said with a smile. Feaelen tried to punch his brother, but stopped when he lost his footing. He fell forward and if Runya hadn't held him, he would be on the ground.  
  
"Help now, fight later," Runya said. He and Elladan helped Feaelen in the palace and they all walked to the study, where Thranduil and Alca was.  
  
Runya opened the door and they walked in. Thranduil and Alca looked up to see who entered and gasped at the sight of the elves. Thranduil walked up to them and just stared. He saw Elrond and his sons were alright, other than soaked from head to toe. His son, on the other hand, looked bad. "I'm afraid to ask. What happened?" He took Runya's place at his brothers side and they both helped Feaelen to a chair.  
  
"Orcs," the twins said.  
  
"Alca, go get some more chairs. Runya, go show our guest to their rooms so they can get cleaned up and refresh."  
  
"Thank you, Thranduil," Elrond said. He and his sons followed Runya, leaving Thransuil to give Feaelen a lecture about being careful. He had to smile at that too. He remembered doing that to Estel when he and Legolas would go out on their adventures. The thought made his smile disappeared. He wished Estel was here with him right now, fighting with his brothers, and Legolas coming to his side when Elladan would try to kill him. He walked into his room and sat down. He wished he could help, but he has no idea where to start. He only prayed that the two friends are taking care of each other until they save them.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: So far, Legolas is okay. So far. I'm drinking Mountain Dew non-stop, so expect more Legolas torture.  
  
Alida-Fruit: We all hope for them to save Legoals, but I think more torture is an order.  
  
lothlorien leaf: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. Sorry I'm doing it, but I swear, I'm being careful and making sure I spelled everything right and all. Please don't sue me. McDonald's doesn't pay much for someone who has worked there for two and a hafe years. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Earendilstar: Glad you like the twins. Maybe they might save the day, or they might get caught by Celva, or maybe I'll just shut up and let you review and yell at me for no reason like everyone else does around here :)  
  
Lena: Glad it's getting better. I'm trying, I really am. Please continue to read and review.  
  
i need a name: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully more chapters to come. 


	11. Truth comes out and helping tip

Strider woke up when he heard something slam. He thought it was the storm outside, but when he opened his eyes and sat up quietly, so not to wake Legolas, he saw Celva. He looked out the window and saw it was lighter, even with the dark clouds. It was morning.  
  
"Everyone wake up," Celva said. He waited fore everyone to look at him before continuing. "I want all of you outside in an hour. Dress and ready for work." He looked at Legolas, who was waking up just then, and smiled. He walked out of the room, leaving them to get ready.  
  
"What do you think this is about?" Madilen asked.  
  
"I don't know." Strider stood up. He walked on the other side of the bed and helped Legolas stand up. He had to hold his waist so he could get his balance. His ankle was still hurting, so Strider had to be a crutch for him. They all walked outside, and stood in front of five poles. They didn't remember those being there. They all got worried and wondered what Celva was going to do to them.  
  
"Strider, what's going on?" Legoals asked. He looked up at the poles. This didn't look good. He looked to his right when he heard a nose. He gasped when he saw four servents walking towards them, their wrists and ankles were chained together, and Celva was walking in front of them. He watched as the servents walked pass them and they all stopped in front of the poles. One was missing.  
  
"Slaves. Who you see before you are the slaves who thought it would be clever to escape from me. Now, we only have four, one more is still missing, but these four will get their punishment. Death!" He turned around and called on his guards. He had the servents tied to the poles, one rope tied around their necks. "You all shall watch and learn."   
  
Legolas gasped so no one heard him, but he felt Striders grip on his waist. He watched as Celva walked up to one of the servents, a woman, and laughed. He brought his dagger up to her throat, laughing more as her breathing was getting harder. He placed the dagger at one end of her throat and slid it across. Blood gushed threw the wound, and she died in minutes. Legolas felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"This is mad," one man said. "He never did this before."  
  
"None of us were crazy to escape," one added. They watched as he moved from person to person, laughing, talking to them about what their death will bring, and then slit their throats.   
  
Celva looked at the group of servents when the blood shed was done. His front body was covered in blood and he didn't mind it one bit. "Now, let that be a lesson to ya. I want you all to dig them graves right here. I will be watching from my window, so no one better escape or I will have you killed on sight." He walked towards Legolas and Strider and smiled. "Come, Legolas. There is much we need to talk about."  
  
Legolas felt Strider's grip on his waist tighten, not letting go. He knew his friend was trying to protect him, but he wouldn't let Strider get beat, worst off killed, just for protecting him. He looked at Strider in the eyes. 'Please. He won't hurt me. As long as I know I have friends and family, he will not break me.' He had said it in elvish, knowing Celva didn't understand him.  
  
'If he hurts you like he did last time, you better tell me.' Strider let his grip go and Celva grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him away, servents watched the whole thing and felt sorry for the elf. They knew he was in for a rough beating. Strider just watched them disappear and he turned to the servents, his friends, his family. "Alright, lets dig our friends a grave. If you do not want to bury a friend, do not escape like they did. They tried to be free, probably get us free, and this is what happened. They will not die in vain, I will see to that. Right now, we need to do what King Celva says."  
  
"If you say so Strider," Dogoto said. "I will follow you until the day I die."  
  
"Hopefully that won't be soon," Strider said with a smile. That got them all laughing. When the laughing was done, the digging began. Tears were shed when they laid the bodies in the graves and covered them with dirt. Madilen and some of her friends made small headstones for them. Strider looked up at Celva's window, wishing Legolas was watching him, instead of waiting for the beating to start.  
  
"Now, my pet. Please, tell me how you feel," Celva asked with a smile. He watched Legolas sit on his bed like he was told to. "Well?"  
  
"I'm a little sore, King Celva." Legolas kept his eyes down. He would not look this monster in the eye. He then saw the room spin as Celva slapped him across the face. He felt Celva grab his head and then he kissed him, like he was the kings property.  
  
"You will look me in the eye when I ask you a question," Celva said. He pushed Legoals on his back, listening to the elf hiss in pain. He ripped his shirt and ran his hands on the smooth chest. He watched as Legolas breathed harder. He was enjoying this. "Listen to me, my pet. I'm a little stress right now, so I want you to see something before I let my stress out." Celva got up from the bed and walked to his closet. He opened it up and moved so Legoals could see.  
  
Legolas looked and his eyes went wide. In the closet was whips and chains. He heard Celva laugh as he picked up a whip. The whip had a spike ball at the end. He jumped up from the bed, forgetting his injured ankle. He took five steps before he collapsed as pain shot threw his leg. He looked up and saw Celva sowly approach him. He started to craw away, but a heavy boot landed on his back, pushing him down on the floor. Legolas had to bit his lip from crying out. He was under the window and could hear his friends outside.  
  
Celva looked down at the shivering elf he had trapped under his foot. He smiled and started to grind his foot harder and deeper into his back. He brought the whip up over his head and brought it down on Legolas's back with force. He saw the spike ball go deep into the skin, blood starting to come out of old wounds, and the new wounds. He smiled and brought the whip up once more.   
  
Legolas jumped as the whip made conntact with his bare skin. He felt tears in his eyes, but refused to show pain. He thought of Strider. When they were younger, causing trouble for the twins. If he was not in so much pain, he would have laughed. The only way to get away from the pain was to ignore the whip and focuse on the good times.   
  
Celva looked down at the bloody back, mad because Legolas never made a sound as the spike ball hit him over and over for about ten minutes. He knelt down and grabbed the short blond hair, making Legolas wince. "Why have you not yelled in pain?"  
  
"I do not feel nothing, King Celva," Legolas said. In truth, he was right. His back was so numb, he couldn't tell if the ball was still in his back or not. His head hit the floor once more, and Celva stood up. He wondered what was going to happen now. He looked up to see Celva start a nice warm fire. He decided to rest till Celva came back for him.  
  
Celva walked to his closet and pulled out a long metel pole, the tip of it would cut skin if not careful. He walked over to the fire and placed the tip into the flames. He looked down at Legoals and smiled. "I will be back for you." He opened his door, and closed it, locking it as it clicked shut. He walked down the hall and headed outside. He saw Strider helping a man lift wood and set it up so he could hammer it down. "Strider, come here."  
  
Strider looked up as his name was called. He walked towards Celva and bowed a little. "Yes, King Celva."  
  
"Come with me." Celva didn't let him ask questions. He just turned and walked away, Strider following him. He smiled as his plan was going so well. He stopped at his door and unlocked it, and shoved Strider in, locking the door once more. He smiled as Strider ran to his friends side, helping Legolas sit up.  
  
"What did you do to him?" he asked, wincing as he touched the new wounds. He looked up and saw Celva taking a metel pole from the fire, and walking towards them. Strider stood up and stood in front of Legolas. He wasn't going to let his friend get hurt as long as he there. "Why are you doing this? Elves do not need this."  
  
"I thought you would say that Strider. Or should I say, Estel." Celva smiled as he saw fear in the mans eyes. "Yes. I know who you are. When I took you from Rivendell that day, I didn't, but then I realized that one man, one human was taken in by elves. He knew how to speak elvish, he knew all their tricks and secrets. You are that man."  
  
"Why did you take me from my home?" Strider demanded.   
  
"Humans do not belong among elves. I rescued you from them. I found you and took you away to save you. You belong here, with the other humans. Not immortal elves that think their perfect."  
  
"You took me from my family and you just now insulted them," Strider said. This was going to far. "The elves took me in when I was alone with no family. They loved me even though I was a human. They cared for me like I was their own."  
  
"You are not one of them. Don't you see, elves brainwash humans. They want you to think they are your family, your friend. When they know you would believe them, they will stab you in the back!"  
  
Now it was time for Legolas to tell his side. Sitting where he was he looked at Celva, anger in his eyes. "Elves would never do that. They would not kill an innocent people, unlike you!"  
  
Celva looked down at the hurt elf and laughed. "You are in no position to saying anything like that, elf. Elves are evil, just like you."  
  
"Why do you hate them so?" Legolas asked.   
  
Celva looked at Legolas and went to the fire to pull out the metel. He held it up and just stared at it, as if it brough back memories long forgotten. "When I was young boy, my parents were friends with the elves. Everyone in the village loved the elves. I thought they were the prettiest creatures in all of Middle-Earth. One day, our village was attacked by Orcs. Those disgusting creatures destroyed our village. While the fight was starting, I was looking for my parents and I saw, I saw with my own two eyes an ELF KILLING MY PARENTS! They missed an Orc and hit my father. My mother ran out and an arrow hit her in the heart. Elves are known for their perfect aim, so why did they kill my parents?!" He pointed the metel at Legolas, making Strider standed in front of it.  
  
"I can assure you, they did not mean it," Strider said. "Elves are known for their perfect aim, yes, but maybe they were attacked behind and their aim was off."  
  
"NO! I saw it and I want this...this elf to know the pain I felt when I saw what happened." He thrust the metel towards Legolas, but Strider blocked it and got hit in the side.   
  
Strider yelled in pain as the hot metel hit his side. He felt the tip going deeper in his side. He grabbed the pole and pulled out the tip and collasped next to Legolas. He felt his friend wrap his hand around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He could smell burnt flesh, but not bad. He tried to sit up, but Legolas wouldn't let him. He knew Celva was walking towards them.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why are you helping this elf?"  
  
"This elf as a name. Legolas is my friend and I swore to protect him and that's what I'm going to do," he hissed out between clenched teeth. "You are making a mistake on hurting my friend."  
  
"This elf? A friend? I won't let that happen." Celva stood up and grabbed Strider from Legolas. He pushed Strider to the ground and grabbed Legolas by the hair and lifted him up. He dragged Legolas to his door, when Strider go up.   
  
"Where are you taking him?"   
  
"To the dungen. I'm tired of this elf already." He opened the door and walked out, still dragging Legolas down the hall. He heard Strider get up and cry out for him to stop.   
  
"You are not going to take him anywhere that might kill him!" Strider brought his hand up to strike Celva, but his arm was caught by a guard. He felt both hid arms being pinned behind his back and then a sharp hit to the head knocked him out.  
  
"Take him back to the slave quarters." He looked down at Legolas and saw anger in his eyes. "What's wrong? Don't like what I did? To bad."  
  
Legolas punched Celva in the face and jumped up, almost falling down. He got his balance and kicked Celva with his good foot. "You will not blame everything on us. We did nothing to you."  
  
Celva stood up and looked at Legolas. "You will pay for everything. Just because you were not there, doesn't mean I can't punish you." He kicked Legolas in the leg, bring him down. He felt punches hitting his sore back. Kicks to his ribs, sides, and head.   
  
Legolas was fighting to stay conscious. He saw black spots before his eyes as he felt a foot smash his back. He couldn't hold back a cry of pain and then, everything went black.  
  
*Mirkwood*  
  
Elladan and Feaelen looked up from their spot in the tree when they heard a sound like crying. They looked at each other and stood up, their bows ready. They lowered their bows when they saw a woman stopped under their tree, tears running down her face. She had mud all over her dress, face, and hair. Elladan jumped from the tree and stood in front of her, a smile on his face to show he was a friend.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from her spot on the ground, staring at the black hair elf. She was running for nearly a day or two. She escaped with four of her friends from the top floor. No one knew the escaped till late at night. Sheets tied together made a rop for them to climb down. When she though they were free, they heard yelling and knew guards found them. SHe ran and ran until she found a tree and started to climb. She went to help her friends, but they told her no. At lest one of them had to escape and get help. She watched as the guards took her friends, not knowing what was to come of them. When the guards left she jumped down from the tree and just ran in any direction. This is where she is now, sitting on the ground in front of an elf.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, and I'm not being rude," Elladan said, "but why are you running in Mirkwood forest?"  
  
She looked at him like she saw a ghost. He was handsome and she jumped when another elf landed right next to him. This one had blond hair, just like Legolas.  
  
"You look just like him," she said, pointing to Feaelen. She got up and just looked at them." Just like him. Blond hair, blue eyes. Yes, you must be a friend of his."  
  
"You mean Legolas?" Feaelen asked hopefully. Could this person help them find his brother and Estel? "Please, are you talking about Legolas? My brother."  
  
"Your brother? His name is Legolas, but he never said anything about a brother. He never really talked to us, only Strider."  
  
"Strider?"  
  
"Yes. A man Celva took not to long ago. Though, Legolas called him Es...Estl?"  
  
"Estel," Elladan corrected. His face lit up with happiness. They finally found them. "Please, will you follow us? We will take you to our fathers so you can tell them everything. They will be so happy by the news you bring."  
  
"I will come, but it might be happy news. I know somethings about elves, and some of it, is not pretty." She followed the two elves without a word, taking in the trees, letting the rain fall on her. She finally found help, but will they be in time?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Earendistar: I like the twins, so I guess I can add them in. Maybe getting caught so they could help, torture them, who knows. Thanks for reading.  
  
lothlorien leaf: I swear, I am re-reading my writing, and I had an english book, something that tells you which words can work in writing, but I can't find it, so I'm relying on my wordmaster to tell me if anything's wrong. I swear I'm trying to catch my mistakes. Thank you for still reading and reviewing.   
  
Alida-Fruit: Well, I can do the torture and everything else. Don't count on the sun coming up any time soon. Sun is evil, it hurts when you're marching in for about two three hours, so no sun just yet.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: *Takes Mountain Dew with thanks* Everyone loves Mountain Dew.  
  
Something to say. I don't know if the elves knew him by Strider, but in here, they don't know Strider. (Confuse yet?) 


	12. Don't lose hope

Elizabeth stood in front of five elves, all eyes watching her. She looked at the two elves that talked to her in the forest. She finally remembered their names. Elladan and Feaelen. She looked up when one of the elves started to talk.   
  
"Feaelen, why did you bring her here?" Alca asked. "We need to figure out where Legolas is and Estel."  
  
"I know where they are," Elizabeth said.   
  
"You do? You know where our sons are?" Elrond asked. He stood up and looked at her. She looked afraid and yet, calm. "Please, sit and tell us everything." He motioned for her to sit and she obeyed. They were finally getting answers.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth and I come from King Celva's palace. It's not far from here, about a day travel," she started.  
  
"Who is King Celva?" Thranduil asked.   
  
"A slave owner. He goes around villages and takes people who he thinks are either pretty or will do is bidding. Some of us live for about a year or two and then he kills us."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Estel and Legolas are there. She saw them," Elladan said. "Elizabeth, please tell us everything."  
  
"Alright. When they brought Strider...sorry Estel in, he was angry. He said they took him from his home in the middle of the night. He wanted us to call him Strider so Celva wouldn't know about his real name. He told us he lived with elves and wanted to go back, but remembered Celva telling him if he escaped, he would find his home once more and kill his family. He wouldn't allow. So he stayed with us. He was a lucky one. He's been Celvas slave the longest. While he stayed with us, he told us everything about the elves he lived with. He taught us some words and he used the healing herbs he could find and cared for us."  
  
"So he's alright?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes. He's healthy and fine. That's when I left. Now, I'm really not sure."  
  
"Can you tell us anything about my brother?" Runya asked.   
  
She looked into his eyes and then at the other blond elves. They really cared for Legolas and probably would do anything to get him back. "Yes. His name is Legolas? Well, when he was brought in he was sick. Strider said he was posioned so we all worked and helped him get Legolas better. Then, as I was cleaning upstairs, I looked out the window and saw Legolas. It's hard for me to tell you this. I can see in your eyes you care for him and what I'm about to tell you will break your heart or you'll get mad."  
  
"Please. Tell us," Thranduil said. "Even if it's bad you must tell us so we know what expect when we find them." He sat down in his chair and looked at her.   
  
"Alright. I looked out the window and saw Legolas walking outside. His.....his back was covered in blood. Blood just covered the shirt he wore, and it was Celvas shirt, not his. His hair...my god is hair was so short. I think up to his shoulders. He was just a mess. Then he just fell. He hit his head on a rock and then he was still. I was about to tell the other slaves what was going on, but I heard Strider outside asking Legolas if he was alright."  
  
"So when you left he was wounded?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes. Knowing Strider, he helped Legolas get better."  
  
"Why did he take my son? Why did he take Estel?" Thranduil asked, trying to be calm. This girl was only helping them. "I'm sorry for being snappy at you."  
  
"It's alright. I don't know why he took Strider, but Legolas....he took Legolas so he could use him as his own pleasure and stress relief." She looked away, not wanting to look at them when they asked the next question.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Elladan asked.   
  
"He would take any pretty male that catches his eye. Once he finds them, he would use them for pleasure whenever he needed one. He is a sick man. When he's mad or stressed out, he would use them and just beat them. I'm sorry to say this, but that's why he took Legolas. For his own sick pleasure."  
  
"Very well," Thranduil said. He stood up and looked out the window. "Feaelen, will you show Elizabeth her room? I think she would like to rest after all this."  
  
"Yes adar." Feaelen took Elizabeth by the arm and showed her out.   
  
While she was gone, Thranduil turned back around. He was red in the face, but they could tell he was trying to calm down. Elrond walked over to him and touched his arm.  
  
"I know you hate all this. But befor you rush out, we need to think of something. We need to get them out of there alive."  
  
"Let us help," the twins said.  
  
"I thank you for that, my sons, but this is something we need to think about and not rushing into things," Elrond said.  
  
"Alright." They left the study and walked towards their own room. Once there, they smiled at one another. The twins to save the day once more.  
  
"He's going to be mad at us," Elrohir said. He walked over to the drawers and took out his hunting knifes and arrows. "When he finds us missing..."  
  
"I know. We need to do it. Those two are always in trouble and we're always there to help them." Elladan grabbed his bow and knifes.  
  
"This time it's not their fault." Elrohir opened the window to their room, thanking Runya for letting them have the room lower to the ground. He jumped from the balcony and landed on the wet grass. He watched as Elladan landed next to him. "You think they'll miss us?"  
  
"When will you Rivendell elves learn to be more quieter?" (is that even a word?) a voice said from behind them.   
  
The twins froze in place, afraid that their father caught them, but a laugh told them different. They turned around and saw Alca and Runya standing there, smiles on their faces.   
  
"Going out for a stroll?" Runya asked.  
  
"Yes," Elladan said.  
  
"In the storm?" Alca asked. They knew where the twins were going. They were going to get Legolas and Estel out of that horrible place.   
  
"Alright. We're going to help," Elrohir said. "Care to join us?"  
  
"Wish we could, but adar will know somethings up when we don't show up to bug him like we always do," Alca said. "Since you are going, we will try to give you some time, but be quick and also, be careful."  
  
"We are always careful," Elladan said. "If you excuse us, we have a brother and friend to save." They hugged Alca and Runya and ran off into the direction Elizabeth came from. She told Elladan where King Celva was when they met. They just hoped they would save them in time.  
  
*Celva*  
  
Strider woke with a headache and his side burned like fire. The last thing he remembered was Celva taking Legolas to the dungen. He opened his eyes when a bright light entered his vision. He pulled back and was about to hit the person when he heard them talking.  
  
"Bout time you woke."  
  
Joko? He lifted his head and winced but shrugged it off. He noticed he was in his room once more, this time he was the patient and his friends were helping him. What happened to him? Where wa Legolas?   
  
"You okay?" Joko asked.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"King Celva threw you in here and said take care of you. Where's Legolas?" Joko helped him sit up. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I really don't remember. I blacked out, but I do remember Celva saying something about taking Legolas to the dungeon...Legolas!" Strider tried to stand up, but fell back in pain. His side was killing him. He grabbed his side and then pulled his hand back to reveal blood.   
  
"You opened the wound," Joko said. "You really should lay still for awhile till that heals." He bandaged the wound once more. "As for Legolas, I'll send someone people and see if he's alright. Celva would no doubt ask someone to check on him." He handed Strider a glass of water and looked at Roboto. "See if Celva wants you to check on Legolas. If he says yes, tell Legolas not to give up, that we're going to help."  
  
"Right away." Roboto walked out of the room and headed for the study, knowing that's where he could find the king. He knocked once and walked in, bowing as he did.  
  
"Roboto, what can I do for you?" Celva asked with a smile. Roboto didn't like it.  
  
"King Celva, I was wondering if you would like for me to check on Legolas? Elves do not like dark places, and I was wondering if you would like for me to see if he's still alive."  
  
"Would you? I had my fun with him and I'm afraid I'll kill him if I go back down there. Yes, you may go." He stood up and handed him the keys. "Please, do take care of him. I must have more fun before I kill him." He laughed and walked out of the study, leaving Roboto to himself.  
  
"Crazy bastered," he said under his breath. He walked towards the door that led to the dungeon and opened it. A wave of blood, decay, and the most, fear hit his face. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He walked down the narrow stairs, thinking if he could get Legoals out of here without being caught, but then he pushed it aside. No one can escape here. Just the one who did, and he hoped whoever it was is living a nice life. He finally reached the end of the stairs and gasped at the sight before him. Legolas was chained to the pole in the very middle of the room.   
  
"Who are you?" Legolas whispered. His voice was rough for screaming and crying. Cuts and welts covered the pale back, dried blood and fresh blood could be seen. His chest was bright red from boiling hot water. His wrists were chained above his head, his right shoulder look dislocated. His face was covered with scratches, black and blue bruises, and a split lip.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Roboto asked. He ran over to the restrained elf and sat down next to him, hopeing to calm the now shivering elf. "Why is he doing this to you?"  
  
"He hates my kind. He wants us gone. We didn't do nothing to him." He sucked in a breath and let it out in a moan. It hurt to breath and it hurt to move. "Where's Strider? Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine. I think some of your stubbornness went to him. He won't lay down to heal. Now, I can't stay down here to long, but I got a message from Joko. He said do not worry, that we're going to get you out of here."  
  
"You must get everyone out as well. If I am to get free, then so will everyone."   
  
"Alright. I will tell him that. Please hold strong for us, Legolas." Roboto stood up and walked out of the dungeon. As he closed the door, he already thought of way to free everyone. Kill the king. 


	13. The killing begins

"For the last time, are you sure you know where you are going?" Elrohir asked for the tenth time. The rain was coming down hard, he was wet, mad, hungry, and to top it all off, his brother wouldn't answer him.  
  
"Yes. Elizabeth told me she came this way. Just going straight across the river, which we did, and then keep going." He turned and looked at his twin brother. He pulled out a bag and handed it to Elrohir. "Eat up. I already ate my share."   
  
Elrohir opened the bag to find bread, and fruit. Elladan always brought that. He pulled out the bread and ate it in one bite. "What are we going to do when we find them? We can't fight men when there are only two of us."  
  
"I have a feeling Alca and Runya told adar and King Thranduil that we left. I'm sure they will send some help." He jumped over a branch and waited for his brother. He knew they were close. Just a few more hours and they would be freeing everyone in the palace. Including Legolas and Estel.  
  
Elrohir walked behind his brother in silence. Everything seems to be happening so fast. Estel grew up so fast, Elrohir had trouble keeping up with his age. Legolas grew up too, but it's been long since he see as seen his friend. Those two always found trouble, or trouble always found them. Either way, the twins would be there to help them and didn't mind. He smiled as he remembered the last day Legolas stayed with them. Elrohir had a hard time getting the hair dye out of his hair. He looked up when he heard singing and ran up beside his brother.   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Singing."  
  
"I know that. Does this mean we're close?" He hoped they were. He was tired of the rain already. He ran ahead of his brother and jumped on a tree branch, his eyes getting big and letting out a gasp. Elladan jumped next to him and saw what caused his brother to gasp. Below them was a field with poles, flowers, dirt, and blood. Men and women were outside in the rain, singing and standing by one pole. They held hands and looked at each other. From where the brother were, they could see the people were crying. For what? What was going on?  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Elrohir said. He couldn't take his eyes off the pole. It had chains running down it.   
  
"Same here." Elladan looked around and finally saw one man he was looking for. Estel. He was standing with some guy, holding the shoulders for support. He looked like he was in a fight with bandages around his head. "There's Estel, but where's Legolas?"  
  
"There." Elrohir pointed to the person walking out of the palace, a chained elf following behind him. "L...Legolas? That can't be him."  
  
"It is. Remember, Elizabeth said they cut his hair. You can see his ears more clearly now. I don't like the look of this."  
  
"We have to go and help. If he's taking Legolas to that pole, I have a feeling we're going to be telling King Thranduil his youngest is dead." He stood up, only to be stopped by a hand. He turned around and saw Alca.   
  
*Dungeon*  
  
Legolas looked up at the small window, watching the rain continue to fall. He wanted to see the trees and sky. Not darkness. He knew he was fading, for he wasn't even trying to get free. He was weak and he was not healing like he should. The chains tightened around his bloody wrist as he moved them to get blood flowing in his fingers. He ddin't know how long he's been chained up like that, but he really wanted to get away from this and be at home. He lifted his head up and saw Celva walking towards him.  
  
"I see our elf friend is awake," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you don't mind all this. I'm just trying to protect my slaves from you."  
  
"Why are you blaming the elves for all this? It's not their fault you went to battle."  
  
"It's all their fault. They were suppose to protect my parents, and they killed them. Right in front of me. Ever since then, I vowed to get revenge. To prove to people that elves are evil and should all be dead."  
  
"That was ages ago. Why live in the past?"  
  
"I'm not like you. You can go with your life, not dying and not worrying about the past. Nothing will happen to you. Me, a mortal man, must live with the past. What he sees will haunt his life forever." He pulled the chain connected with the elfs wrists. "I'm going to show everyone what's it's like to see an elf die by a man." He dragged Legolas across the floor before he stopped to pull him to his feet. "You will walk."  
  
"You can not do this. If you kill me, then a war between man and elf will start and you will might not win."  
  
"I will not listen to you." He backhanded Legolas across the face and smiled as blood spilled from his mouth. "Do not talk or I will gag you." He pulled the chain once more and half dragged Legolas up the stairs and outside. Once outside, Legolas looked at all the slaves. It seems Celva ordered everyone to watch his death. One person caught his eye and, even his situation, he smiled. He saw Strider, alive and well. Has he passed his friend, he stopped.  
  
'Have no fear for me. Just make sure you escape with or without me,' he said in elvish.  
  
'I will not leave you behind. I will take you home alive if that means I have to chain you to a pole myself and force you to go.'  
  
"Enough talking," Celva said. He pulled the chain, making Legolas fall in the mud. He stood up and lifted his chin. If he were going to die, he will die with honor. Celva pushed Legolas up against the pole and tied him to it with the chains. He turned around to face all the slaves and smiled. "My slaves. Today you will all witness the death of an elf. Not many man have tryed to kill one of these creatures because they all think they are nice. Well, I will tell you they are nothing but killers. They can't even protect a King and Queen. I will kill this elf and then send his remains to villages, near and far, as a warning to all who try to protect an elf or befriend an elf." He turned to Legolas and pulled out his sward. "As god as my witness, I hereby sentence you to death by my hands." He raised his sward and the first thing he did was cut his chest, watching blood run down from the wound.  
  
Legolas did not even flinch when he was cut. If Celva wanted him to scream in pain, then he would be waiting for a long time. His friends and family didn't call him stubborn for a reason. He smiled when Elrond himself called him stubborn. Said he was the most stubborn elf in all Middle-Earth. Well, this stubborn elf was proud about it. He did, thought, gasp a little when Celva dug the sward tip in his side, but that's all. He watched threw blury eyes as Celva took the bloody sward and held it over Legolas' head.   
  
"Once I kill you, I will find your family and kill them. Then I will kill their friends and family until all elves are dead and gone. Have pity on your soul." He brought the sward down, but was stopped by Striders yell.  
  
"Wait, King Celva," he said. Everyone turned to look at him, including Celva. "Please, do not kill him. What he says is true about elves. They do not miss their target. They would not kill a man, woman, or child. I lived among them and found out they mean no harm to anyon or anything. This elf you are about to kill is a Wood Elf."  
  
"So. An elf is an elf," Celva spit out.  
  
"Not true. All elves are different. Do not kill my friend or you will be making a big mistake."  
  
"No. I will kill this elf, and then I'll send you to go to that Mirkwood place and give his family his body."  
  
Strider was running out of arguments and his friend was a minute away from being killed. He bowed his head and thought of a way to make the king pay for his crimes. King Thranduil will want to kill him, but the king didn't see his son being killed right in front of him. That's right. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife Joko gave him and got ready to kill that king right there.   
  
"Wait, Strider," Roboto whispered. "Why wait for him to kill Legolas? Let us kill him now. It's the only way we can escape and live is if we kill him now."  
  
"Guards are everywhere. No one will know what to do," Strider said, watching Celva laughing at Legolas, pushing the sward forward like he was going to stab him, but then pull back in a flash.   
  
"Yes. But if we..." Roboto was stopped when he looked up into the trees right in front of them. He smiled and looked at Strider.   
  
"But if we what?" Strider asked, not knowing what Roboto was smiling about.  
  
"Tell me, your family, do they have black or blond hair?"  
  
"Black. Why?" Strider looked in the direction Roboto was looking and smiled. Mirkwood guards, King Thranduil and sons, and his family. Then he got an idea. He saw Elladan bow his head and smiled.   
  
"Farewell, elf," Celva said. He brought the sward up once more and then brought it down. It was inches away from Legolas' head when a yell stopped him.  
  
"King Celva. One more thing I forget to tell you about Legolas and about elves," Strider said with a smile. The other elves were getting close to them.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I was just wonder if you know who Legolas really was."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son to King Thranduil, brother to Princes Alca, Runya, and Feaelen."  
  
"So. Am I suppose to bow to him or something?"  
  
"No. I just thought you should know the penalty for abusing and killing a prince."  
  
"I don't care about that. As if they will know I did it. I could say I caught you killing him. Now, what is you want to tell me about elves."  
  
"They get mad when one of their young gets taken from their home, used, and then killed. The King of Mirkwood will call an army to find his youngest."  
  
"And why should I be concern?"  
  
"Because you are about to kill my son," a voice boomed.   
  
Everyone turned towards the voice, even Celva. There stood about fifty Mirkwood guards. King Thranduil stood next to them, his three sons right next to him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Celva asked.   
  
"King Celva," Strider said with a smile. "Let me introduce King Thranduil of Mirkwood and his sons, Prince Alca, Runya, and Feaelen."  
  
"We risk our lives and he just ignores us," a voice said from behind him.   
  
Strider turned around and saw Elladan and Elrohir. Standing side by side.   
  
"Strider, are those your brothers you told us about?" Madilen asked. She got a dirty look from Celva, but he then went back to watching Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, Madilen. My introduce my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. My father, Lord Elrond." He looked to his right when he saw Elrond standing next to him, his eyes on Legolas.  
  
"So they all came to see this elf die?" Celva got everyone looking at him now. "Then I shall put on a good show." He slaped Legolas across the face and laughed. "Look, Prince Legolas, your family come to see your death. Don't you want to say hi to them?"  
  
"You bastered!" Alca yelled. He went to shoot an arrow at Celva, but Thranduil stopped him.  
  
"You will only cause Legolas more harm. Let Elrond work his magic and then we can do ours." Thranduil still eyed his youngest son. He was about to do just what Alca was going to do. He looked over at Elrond and knew the half-elvin was about to work his magic.  
  
"King Celva," Elrond said. He walked passed Strider, his twin sons following him.  
  
"What now? I'm trying to sentence an elf here to death!" Celva was getting pissed now. All he wanted to do was kill this elf and go on with his revenge.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, my sons are Lord Elladan and Elrohir. You have broken into Rivendell, taken my foster son, Estel, and now you take Prince Legolas."  
  
"If you are going to tell me what I'm doing is wrong, save it. All elves are evil, so I'm going to get rid of this one."  
  
"If you kill him," Elladan said, "King Thranduil will have his men kill you where you stand."  
  
"Then so be it. If it will make other humans kill elves, then so be it." Celva thrust his sward at Legolas' neck, but someone was in his way. It was Roboto. Roboto put himself between Legolas and Celva.  
  
"Roboto!" Strider yelled. He watched as Roboto fell to the ground, his eyes looking up at Legolas, a smile on his face. Strider ran pass Celva and knelt next to his fallen friend. He looked up at Legolas and saw his friend have tears running down his face.  
  
"King Celva, you have gone to far," Elrohir said. "You took Estel from us, tried to kill our friend, and now you just killed their friend. You will pay for all this."  
  
"Enough talk!" He thrust the sward at Legolas and this time it did meet its target. 


	14. Author Note

Hello all. Sorry to say but this is where I'm leave you. I'm going to be in Texas from the 18-27. Please review and I will get back to you when I get home. Thank you.  
  
Goma-Ryu.  
  
Also, everyone is welcome to my stash of Mountain Dew, and Sprite for you Sprite lovers. It's under the computer desk, next to the guard dog named Fluffy :) hehehehe. Ja'ne till I get home. 


	15. A sad goodbye? Not just yet

I'm back! It feels good to be back too. I missed everyone and now I'm ready to write.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like the whole world stopped turning at that moment. No one could do a thing but watch as the sword hit flesh. It all happened so fast no one could yell out a warning till it was to late. Legolas went limp as the sword hit his chest, blood running down from the wound. Everyone, elf and human, just stared as Celva pulled out the bloody sword and held it up for all to see, like a trophy he won for the first time.  
  
"At last, he dies," Celva said. "Let this be a lession for all elves who cross my path."  
  
"Legolas," Strider whispered. He looked up when he felt blood hit his head and Roboto. He just watched one friend die and now his long time friend was just killed in front of him. Legolas was above him and he didn't even try to help. He laid Roboto down on the ground, folding his hands over his chest, and stood up to see Legolas. The wound in the chest was deep and already he was loseing to much blood. In a few minutes he would be gone from this world. He turned to face a smiling Celva, which made him even madder.  
  
"You baster (SP?)!" (Dumb question. Is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Now, now. That was just one. I could kill all the other elves here. Starting with this one." He threw the sword at Elladan.  
  
Elladan saw the sword coming at him, and he didn't have enough time to move, so he moved just an inch over to Elrohir, hoping the weapon will hit his shoulder instead of his chest. He waited for the sword, but it never came. He saw Elrohir push him away and the sword passed them, hitting the ground. Elladan let out his breath he didn't know he held in. He saw his brother standing up and smiled.   
  
"You are so slow," Elrohir joked. His joke stopped when he heard Celva yell. He looked up and saw an arrow in the kings chest. He knew who shot the arrow. He looked up and saw Alca holding his bow in front of him, breathing hard. Big brother to the rescue.  
  
Thranduil didn't say anything to Alca. He only walked down the small hill they stood on and walked up to Legolas. He touched his youngest son on the face and tears slowly made there way down his face. He turned around when he heard gasps and saw his other sons. They too had tears running down their faces. Mirkwood elves never showed emotion, but they didn't care. The youngest prince of Mirkwood was dying in front of them.  
  
Alca, Feaelen, and Runya looked at Strider and bowed their heads a little. They looked over at Celva and saw he pulled the arrow out of his chest, blood running down his chest, soaking his shirt. Runya and Feaelen wanted to kill him right there so they took one step, but a command made them stop. Not from their father, but Lord Elrond.  
  
"Runya and Feaelen. Stop where you are," Elrond said. He walked up to them and laid a hand on their shoulders. "Legolas still breaths and being this violent will not help him. Help my sons get him down and to the guards. There is a healer waiting."  
  
"What about adar?" Alca asked. His eyes not leaving Celva.  
  
"We have to talk to King Celva," Elrond said. "Although I think you all should hear this. Elladan, go get the heal and bring him here."  
  
"Yes adar."   
  
"What is all this?" Celva asked. "I do not want to talk to you. You all are liars and killers. Not careing about anyone but yourselves. You make everyone think your nice and helpful but really you kill and lie!"  
  
"Are you done now?" Elrond asked. He walked up to Thranduil and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and sighed.   
  
"I guess we must." He walked up with Elrond and they stood in front of Celva, blocking his eyesight to Legolas and the healer. "King Celva. We must talk to you about what happened."  
  
"Why? You don't know nothing about me or what happened. Unless you now read minds."  
  
"We were there," Elrond said. "We saw the whole thing. The fight and your parents murder."  
  
"What! You two were there! Were you the ones who killed them? Right in front of a little boy who only wanted to find his parents and be with them!"  
  
"Shut up and listen!" Thranduil barked. He never raised his voice like that so it shocked everyone. Even Elrond. "You will listen and listen good. The elves did not kill your parents, King Nester and Queen Elizabeth."  
  
"You are an elf so you will defend an elf," Celva said. He pulled out two arrows and held them out for them to see. The arrows had dried blood on it. Human blood. "These were the arrows that killed them. Right in the heart. I saved them so everyone will know elves are not perfect like we thought. I wanted so much to kill all the elves there that day. I didn't though. I waited till I was old enough to take the throne and that's when I started to think of a way to get those elves back."  
  
"Like we said, we were there and saw the whole thing. The elf that killed your parents was not an elf," Thranduil said. "The fight took place at night. All orcs attack at night it seems. I was fighting next to Elrond. We saw an Orc running towards some people and we decided to help them. We didn't want the villagers to fight a battle they could die from. I saw an Orc raise the bow and aimed at your father. I ran up to him, hoping to get there before he let the arrow go, but I was to late."  
  
"See! You can run faster than any human and any animal, but you can't run to an Orc and kill it before it kill my father!"  
  
"Listen to him!" Elrond yelled. "If you would just listen instead of jumping to conclusion, you would know what happened!"  
  
Thranduil just looked at Celva and continued.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I ran as fast as I could to get that Orc. I looked to my right and saw who he was aiming at. He was aiming at Queen Elizabeth. Your mother. I knew I couldn't stop him so I ran to her instead. I just made it and pushed her out of the way as the arrow flew by. I helped her up and told her to go back to palace and take you with her. She said she was looking for you. I told her to go home and I will being him to her. She nodded and headed to the palace or so I thought.  
  
"Queen Elizabeth," a guard said. "Your son is still out there. The elves are looking for him, but they can't get anywhere with all these Orcs."  
  
"Then I shall find my son myself." She ran back to the battle, dodging arrows and Orcs. She didn't find Prince Celva, but she did find her husband. An elf with dark hair was running towards her as an elf with blond hair ran towards King Nester. She didn't pay mind to them. She only wanted to find her son. She didn't know what was going on until an arrow shot her husband in the chest as the blond hair elf got to him. The elf was to late to save her husband. She knew he was only trying to help but an Orc stopped him. She ran towards her husband and elf but a voice rang in her ear.  
  
"Queen Elizabeth. Please stay right there!"  
  
She turned her heard and saw the blacked haired elf getting closer to her. She didn't listen to him. She had to be with her husband and so she took off once more. As she got close to her husband she saw her son running the other direction. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her until she felt something hit her chest. She looked down and saw blood running from an arrow wound. She fell to the ground, landing on her husband. She saw the two elves who tryed to save them and smiled.  
  
"Please. Watch over my son, Prince Celva. Tell him it was not your fault but the fault of love." She smiled one last time and then her eyes closed for good.  
  
*End of flashback. Confused yet?*  
  
"That's what happened," Thranduil finished. He looked away from Celva and knelt next to Legolas, who was covered with bandages, but breathing and awake.  
  
"Adar?"   
  
"Right here Legolas." Thranduil pulled his youngest to his chest and rocked back and forth. His other sons were right there too.  
  
"I don't believe it," Celva said. He looked up once more, tears running down his face. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He pulled out his last dagger and threw it at Elrond.   
  
Reviewers:  
  
Earendilstar: Well, I updated so put that whip down or I will tell my guard dog Fluffy to attack :)  
  
lothlorien leaf: Well, I know I'm evil and the weather in San Benito was great. Hope this makes it up to ya.  
  
person named bob: Hi bob. Yes a cliff hanger and guess what? I left you with another cliff hanger. Hahahahahaaha. Now to stop the story here and leave. *Starts to walk to Texas.*  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: I went to San Benito, TX. You are right. I loved it and really didn't want to leave but I got homesick *Cries for her dog* Well, here's an update.  
  
Thank you all for reading and I'm not sorry one bit about leaving you with a cliff hanger. I also noticed that this title doesn't really fit in with this story, so I was thinking about redoing this story, start all over. *Runs behind Rei-Neko as grenades are thrown at author. Then runs from Rei-Neko, who waves a bat in the air. Ladies and gentleman the author will not be updating for three years. Therapy and all.* 


	16. One last kill? Don't count on it

Everyone watched as the dagger headed straight at Elrond. The elf didn't move nor did he make any move to do so. He just stood there as the dagger got close and then he moved. The dagger just cut his arm and landed on the ground. Elrond still had his eyes on Celva. He knew something that no else knew.  
  
"Adar! Why didn't you move?" Elladan asked. He was about to help his father, but something in his eyes told him to stay where he was and he did. In the end he was angry. At himself for not helping his father in the time of need and also mad at his father for scaring him.   
  
"I did move," Elrond said. He picked up the dagger and looked at it. "He's bleeds heavy so he only has a few minutes till he dies. I remember Legolas telling me Alca puts some kind of poison on his arrows to cause the enemy a long death. I also saw how weak that throw was and knew I had time to move."   
  
Every human around were quiet the elves forgot they were there. Madilen walked up to Strider and put her hand on his arm. She was happy to see his family alive and well. She would miss him though when he left. She walked closer to Legolas and knelt down next to the king and his sons. He just smiled at her as she touched Legolas on the arm.  
  
"It seems that you all will be free," Thranduil said.  
  
"Yes. Some of us have homes and families to go to. I have a husband and two children I have not seen in a year." She stood up as she heard a thump.   
  
Celva fell to the ground. Dead.  
  
Elrohir and Jocko made sure Celva was dead and not some kind of trick. He was dead alright. The lifted his body up and all the men and women yelled in happiness. They were free. They could go back to their families and be happy once more.   
  
"How come the guards didn't attack when Celva was shot?" Joko asked. He saw about fives guards outside with them and none of them made a move to help Celva. Joko walked up to one and just stared at him. "Why?"  
  
"We might have been his guards, but that doesn't mean we believed him right," one said. "He made us work for him. If not, he would kill our loved ones. When we saw him abuse the elf, we decided to get help by letting some slaves escape."  
  
"So you knew they escaped and didn't stop them?" Strider asked. Amazing.  
  
"Yes. We saw them leave and stopped them, but when they said the elf was hurt, we let them get a head start."  
  
"Why did you stop them?"  
  
"We had to do something. King Celva gave us an order to get them. We had to. We saw Elizabeth in a tree when we caught them and just let her go. At lest one person would get help. As for the others, we apologized and told them that King Celva was going to kill them. They said they didn't care."  
  
"Well, now that he's dead, what will happen?" Runya asked. He took his brother into his arms as his father stood up and walked next to Elrond.   
  
"I think we should at lest get rid of the body."  
  
"I agree." Elrond walked up to Elladan and they both moved to the other people. He would get them all out of here. Find out who's still in the palace and whoever is, get them out. They were going to burn it down.  
  
Elrohir picked up Celva and followed his brother and father when a sharp pain went thew his side. He looked down and saw Celva stareing at him, a smile on his face. He then looked at his side and saw an arrow in his side.   
  
Celva smiled at the elf who held him. He might die in a second, but he would at lest kill one elf before he dies. His eyes closed once more and this time forever. Never to open again.   
  
Elrohir dropped to his knees and pushed Celvas body away from him as if it burned him. Alca and Feaelen ran to his side and gasped as they saw the arrow. Alca pulled it out and bowed his head. Elrohir was stabbed by his arrow. The poison was working its way in his system. He laid Elrohir on the ground and covered the wound.   
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Feaelen asked.  
  
"I know a way to heal him, but I would need Elrond to help me. He should know more about this poison than me." He lifted Elrohir up and took him over to Legolas and laid him down. He gave the healer an order to go back and get herbs ready. He looked back down and saw Elrohir was still breathing.  
  
"Do you even know what you put on the arrows?" Elrohir asked in a weak voice.  
  
"When I find out, I'll tell you."  
  
"So I can die of an unknown poison?."  
  
"At lest you don't have to worry about him trying the new poison on you," Legolas said from his spot on Runyas lap. "I think I was posioned about twenty times until adar found out and made him stop."  
  
"So you decided to join the living," Alca said with a smile. "At lest you didn't die when I tried some on you."  
  
"Don't be so sure. When adar told you to stop, that was when the healers couldn't find a cure for me and had to get Elrond to come."  
  
"I'm dead," Elrohir finally said.   
  
When one of the Mirkwood guards took Celva and put him in the palace, the place went up in flames. Every man and women cheered as they watched. Strider couldn't believe it. He was free. They all were free.  
  
*The End? I don't think so*  
  
When Elladan walked up to Alca and saw Elrohir on the ground next to Runya. He saw blood from his brothers side and knelt down next to him.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"He wasn't dead," Elrohir said. "He stabbed me with the arrow Alca shot him with."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"   
  
"With your fathers help, he will survive," Runya assured him. He smoothed his brothers hair back from his eyes. Leave it to Legolas to find trouble and then getting hurt.  
  
"Do you enjoy looking for trouble or is this natural for a young elf?"  
  
"Very funny, Runya," Legolas said. He punched him in the arm, but he was still weak. "Besides. It's all Estels fault."  
  
"That's right, blam it on the human," Elrohir said. He looked up and saw his father and Thraudnuil walking towards them with Estel and the other humans. He was glad his brother was alright. It got boring when he picked on Elladan.   
  
"What's this about blaming humans?" Strider asked. He sat next to Legolas and looked at his brothers. He knew Elrohir was going to be alright. Thranduil said there is a cure for the poison and he wouldn't die.  
  
"Legolas was blaming you," Elladan said.  
  
"Oh really? I guess I must agree with him on this one."  
  
"Celva is the one to blam," Feaelen spat.  
  
"Doesn't matter who's fault it is, we're always there to save their sorry as..."  
  
"Elrohir!"   
  
Everyone jumped what they heard Elrond. He was looking down at them, smiling, which wasn't good. He knelt next to them and still continued to smile.  
  
"Sorry adar," Elrohir said.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for. You are right though. Whenever these to are together you can bet there is trouble." He couldn't hold in a laugh at the looks Legolas and Strider gave him.  
  
"Now that everything is back to normal, I think," Thranduil said,"we should head back home and get these three fixed." He lifted Legolas in his arms, ignoring the protest that came out of the younger elf. Strider was supported by Elrond and Elrohir by Elladan. They all walked back to Mirkwood, knowing everything was safe.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Rei-Neko: :P  
  
Earendilstar: No fluffy won't sleep from music. I tried. It feels good to be home and I hope you enjoyed this chappy. (Now you go me starting on that. Chappy)  
  
lothlorien leaf: I don't like cliff hangers that much 'cause you get people threatening you with sticks, but hey, it's all good.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Here ya go. Another chappy  
  
person named bob: I know I'm mean. I've been told that many of times. Hehehe. Well, here's another chappy to make it up to ya.  
  
Okay people, question time. I think I know this answer, but I need to know. Should I do one more chappy? I'm thinking about it, but I don't know. Don't want you guys to get bored reading this story. This is the longest story I have and I don't have one single flame! (Falls over in shock) 


	17. All the good times come to an end

Legolas walked into his room and just collapes onto his bed. He missed his home, his family, and friends. The moment he was carried home, he was taken to a healer and Strider was right behind him. Strider would have a scar on his side from the hot metel that was pushed into him and from Elrond stitching it. Legolas, on the other hand, would have some scars, though some would fade in time. Legolas looked out his window and knew he must get ready for the big feast his father was holding. He made an attempt to move, but failed. He just couldn't move. The door to his room opened a little and Strider came in.  
  
"I see you already found your room?"  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't mind staying here for a week." Legolas moved over a little so Strider could sit. Legolas had called him Strider ever since they met at Celva's and the name just stuck. He pushed his hands threw his short hair. He couldn't help but laugh though. When Elladan and Feaelen saw his hair and how disappointed he was, they said they would cut their hair as well, just to make him happy. He told them not and he would get over it. (A/N: Reviews won't though)  
  
"Are you getting ready for dinner?" asked Strider. He already knew that answer and he wouldn't mind staying his room and just rest. He had to go though. Elrond was making him and if he had to go, he would drag Legolas with him.  
  
"Trying. If I can get up."  
  
"Then I shall help you. You have to go and so do I. We might as well go." Strider stood up and grabbed his friends hands and pulled him up. He let them go and walked out of the room so Legolas could get cleaned up. He walked to his room and saw Elladan and Elrohir sitting on his bed.   
  
"Hello brother," they said.  
  
"What can I do for you two? Or have you decided to pester me more?" He sat on the bed next to Elladan and smiled. He knew they only wanted to talk and know everything that happened. The truth was, he didn't want them to know. He didn't want to talk about it.   
  
"No. We wanted to talk to you," Elrohir said. "The day you were missing, we didn't know what to do."  
  
"That happened long ago, you can't keep living in the past. I'm here now, alive and well."  
  
"I know that, but when we found you gone, we searched the woods day and night, not giving up."  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you like that but I couldn't control it. Celva said he would kill you if I made any attempt to wake you up. I couldn't let him kill you so I went with him."  
  
"It got worst though when Feaelen came to Rivendell and told us Legolas was gone too."  
  
"Speaking of Feaelen, I need to get my neckless back." He went to stand, but Elladan stopped him and help out the neckless that as saved them twice. He handed it to his brother and smiled as he put it back in his chest pocket where he always kept it. It's not that he didn't like the neckless, he just didn't want it to get lost.  
  
"Feaelen brought it with him and adar kept it," Elladan said, answering Striders silent question. "I asked adar yo let me give it to you while he helped Thranduil with the feast."  
  
"Thank you." He hugged Elladan and felt Elrohir come up behind him, hugging him even harder. They stayed like that until they heard a cough from the doorway. They looked up and saw Elrond standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
"I was wondering when the day would come when you three were being nice to each other than giving each other bruises. Elrohir, it's time to check your wound one last time."  
  
"Adar, I'm fine," Elrohir protested. He already had to drink about ten cups of herb water to get the poison out of his system. After thatm he felt fine and he didn't fall over and die like Alca said. He was going to get that elf back.  
  
"I know you are and that's why I'm checking one last time." Elrond sat on the bed and made Elrohir sit next to him. He pushed two fingers on the wound and watched to make sure Elrohir didn't wince. Nothing. He knew the herb water would help and also some rest. "You seem fine."  
  
"Like I said. I feel fine and I am fine."  
  
Elrond laughed and shook his head. His sons were acting like Legolas everyday. Stubborn. He stood up and looked them all over. Elladan and Elrohir wore the same outfit, for the fun of it, and to drive Feaelen crazy since he was the only elf having trouble telling them apart. Strider had to wear an outfit from Elladan.   
  
"Is dinner ready?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes. I was coming up to get you." He turned and walked down the hall, his sons right behind him. He stopped in front of Legolas room and didn't hear any movement so he opened the door a little and smiled. Legolas was sound asleep on his bed in his royal clothes, probably getting ready for dinner and decided to rest. He shut the door quietly and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Is Legolas coming?" Elladan asked.  
  
"He's resting right now. I would leave him and I'm sure Strider would like to bring his food to him."  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask if I could eat in his room with him."  
  
"I don't see why not." Elrond smiled and walked into the kitchen and looked at the cook. He took two plates and started to fill it with food. Once both plates were full, he placed them on a tray and handed it to Strider. He watched as his son took the tray and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Are we going to join Thranduil and his family?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Elrond walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. (don't know if they have a dinning room, but they do now) The dinning room was filled with elves. The table ran along the walls and at the head of the table was Thranduil and his sons.  
  
"Elrond, glad you could make it. Please come and sit with us," Thranduil yelled over the talking elves.  
  
"Thank you Thranduil." Elrond sat down next to Alca with Elladan and Elrohir next to him. He noticed an empty seat next to Feaelen where Legolas was suppose to sit.  
  
"Pray tell, where is Strider and Legolas?" Runya asked. He just now realized Legolas was missing and Strider as well.  
  
"Legolas was resting when I went to get them. I let him sleep and Strider thought it would be nice to eat up with Legolas. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Do not worry about it," Thranduil said. "Those two need to rest and talk. So now that they are safe, lets enjoy the meal before you leave tomorrow."  
  
:Legolas room:  
  
Legolas woke up to the sound of a door close. It was light but he still heard it. He looked up and saw Strider walking in, balancing a tray of food. He knew his friend would come if he didn't show up for dinner. He sat up in bed and just smiled as Strider gently laid the tray on the table next to the bed.  
  
"So you are awake."  
  
"Yes. Even in a sleep, a human can be heard miles away," was the reply.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your friend who brought your food?" He handed Legolas his plate and smiled. He knew Legolas loved to joke with him and he started to joke back.  
  
"Just sit down and eat." Legolas took his plate from Strider with a smile and started to eat. Elrond made sure they both had a full plate of food and knew he would need to sleep after all the food.  
  
"We leave tomorrow," Strider said. "Will you come and visit me?"  
  
"If adar will let me leave the palace. He won't let me go anywhere for awhile." Legolas smiled when he and his father had a little talk. Legolas thought he was over reacting, but everyone says dads know best.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir won't let me hear the end of this. They started to teas me about every little thing I do now."  
  
"I think they are getting you back for all the tricks we played on them." Legolas took a drink of his water and smiled. "Alca wasn't happy when I started to play tricks on them too. They thought you were a bad influence on me."  
  
"Elladan said the same thing about you." He took a sip of his wine and noticed Legolas nodding off. "I think I should leave."   
  
"Don't leave." Legolas grabbed his arm before he could get up. He didn't want to admit it to Strider, but he felt safer when he was near. Just like when they shared the room at Celvas.   
  
"I will stay." He took a seat by the bed and watched as Legolas eyes started to glaze over. It didn't take Legolas long to fall asleep and when Strider was sure he was asleep, he got up and walked out of the room. He walked to his room and collaped on the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Thranduil watched as Alca was helping Elladan with his horse and Runya helping Elrohir with his. He looked over at Elrond and smiled. He looked up when he saw Legolas and Strider walking towards them.  
  
"Feeling better?" Thranduil asked, hugging his son. He looked Legolas over to make sure he was indeed fine.   
  
"Yes adar. I'm sorry for missing dinner last night."  
  
"No worries. Why don't you help Strider get ready. They must leave soon."  
  
"Can I stay longer?" Strider asked. He sounded like a little kid asking for more money to buy candy.  
  
"I think Thranduil as his hands full with four boys. He doesn't need another one," Elrond replied. He shooed them off and faced Thranduil. "I would like to thank you."  
  
"There is no need. As long as we don't have to go through with that again. You must send me a letter later on and tell me how things fair."  
  
"Same goes for you." Elrond shook his hand and walked over to his horse. "Are you boys ready?"  
  
"Yes," Elladan said. He turned to Alca and smiled. "If Legolas tricks you again, just drop him in a pond."  
  
"Don't you even bring that up," Legolas warned him. He heard Strider and Elrohir laugh at him and joined in. He stood by Alca and his other brothers and would have jumped Elladan, but Feaelen was holding him back. He waved bye to them as the family rode away.  
  
"What did he mean by throwing you in a pond?" Alca asked as they walked towards the palace.  
  
"It's a long story." He was about to say something else when he was attacked by his brothers. They were tickling him and punching him just so he would tell them what Elladan ment. He wouldn't let a word out.  
  
Thranduil smiled as his sons started to torture Leoglas into tell them, but he refused and took off across the grass, his brothers hot on his heels. Thranduil knew this was the end of his worries and stilled wondered if they would ever go through all that again.   
  
Finally, I'm done. I would like to thank all my nice reviews who asked me "nicely" to keep going. I hope you all enjoyed this and keep a look out, I might write another story since I have one week left of school and then it's off to the real world for me. Be afriad. Be very afriad.  
  
Reviews:  
  
person named bob: Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reviewing.  
  
lothlorien leaf: Here's another chappy and trust me, there are better stories on FF.net I'm sure I never knew, but thank you.  
  
Earendilstar: Well, if you need to restart that thing in your head my friendstell me to use (what is it again) here is a full 24 pack of mountain dew for ya. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Here ya go. The last chappy. Thank you. 


End file.
